Das Ende der Schuld
by Demetra
Summary: Zweiter Neu -Upload, jetzt kann man alles ein bißchen besser lesen. Inhalt: Die neue DADA-Lehrerin reist auf Kraken und ist auf Snape nicht gut zu sprechen - aber was sich neckt, das -? Bitte R/R!!!!


Disclaimer: JKR. Besondere Anmerkung: Kurz bevor ich diese Geschichte beendete, wurde mir klar, dass ein Happy End einfach nicht passt.zumindest NOCH nicht. Nur fehlt mir eine Idee für die Fortsetzung. Also, falls jemandem etwas einfällt, wie ich zusammenbringe, was zusammengehört, dann schreibt mir bitte: verena_trek@gmx.de  
  
Das Ende der Schuld  
  
"Ich aber - ich sage, es gibt Flecken, die gehen nicht mehr raus, Snape. Flecken, die nie mehr rausgehen, Sie wissen, wovon ich rede?" Mod-Eye Moody in HP: Band 4  
  
  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Tag in Hogwarts. Die Sonne strahlte vom blauen Himmel und nur ein paar wie zerrissene Watte aussehende Wolken waren auf die ewig weite Fläche getupft. Am frühen Nachmittag hatte Albus Dumbledore verkündet, dass zum Anlass der Sommersonnenwende am Abend vor den Toren des Schlosses ein großes Fest stattfinden würde und so pulsierte ganz Hogwarts vor Aufregung. Die meisten Lehrer hatten sich von der Vorfreude der Schüler anstecken lassen und ihnen frei gegeben - oder auch aus dem Grund, dass sie die Energien der Kinder und Jugendlichen nicht mehr in die rechten Bahnen zu lenken wussten.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine lagen in der Nähe des großen Sees auf einem Hügel, über ihnen spendete eine kleine Gruppe Akazien wohltuenden Schatten. In der Nähe lagerte auch eine große Schar anderer Gryffindors und Ravenclaws, die ihre Hausaufgaben zusammen erledigten. Hermine lehnte an einem Baumstamm und las einem armdicken Schmöker über Elementarwesen ("Freiwillig, Hermine???" "Aber natürlich, Ron, Wissen ist Macht!" ). Ron Weasley, der die Anlage seiner Familie zu Sonnenbrand leicht unterschätzt hatte, hielt sich ebenfalls im Schatten und kühlte seine Stirn mit einem nichts schmelzenden Eisbeutel. Nur Harry lag in der Sonne und blinzelte hin und wieder am Rand seiner Brille vorbei zu den anderen Schülern. Es herrschte gute Laune und eine himmlische Ruhe.  
  
Gerade, als Harry das dachte, brach am Seeufer, an dem ein paar Schüler das Holz für die Freudenfeuer am Abend, ein Aufruhr los. Anlass war der im See heimische Riesenkrake, der normalerweise Anstand von den Schülern hielt. Doch dieses Mal paddelte er ganz seelenruhig auf das Ufer zu. Dass die Schüler riefen, hatte allerdings nicht nur etwas mit ihrer Angst zu tun. Harry sprang auf und sein Freunde schlossen sich ihm an, als er den Hügel hinunter zum See rannte, wo sich nahe des Ufers nach und nach alle Schüler versammelten.  
  
Auf einer der Tentakel des Octopus saß eine Frau, die seelenruhig das Tier kraulte und sich leise mit ihm unterhielt. Gegen den über 14 Meter hohen Kraken wirkte sie winzig, doch sie sah nicht aus, als fühlte sie sich bedroht.  
  
"Aus dem Weg!" Die autoritäre Stimme hätte Harry im Traum erkannt. Professor Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und Ungerechtigkeit, eilte zum Ruin der guten Laune heran. Harry sah, wie sich der große, düster aussehende Mann mit den strähnigen Haaren mit fliegenden Gewändern näherte und im Laufen seinen Zauberstab zückte. Da passierte es. Der Krake erkannte die Gefahr, entschied sich zu handeln und tauchte mit einem riesigen "Platsch" ab. Die junge Frau wurde mitgerissen und verschwand unter der brodelnden Oberfläche.  
  
"Oh, nein, er hat sie umgebracht!" rief eine Stimme aus der Menge und Harry fragte sich, ob damit das Tier oder Snape gemeint war, der tatsächlich etwas entsetzt aussah. Doch dann tauchte ein nasser Kopf auf und bewegte sich Richtung Ufer, wo die Schüler ein beruhigtes "Ah!" ausstießen. Als die Frau das Ufer betrat, flossen Bäche von Wasser aus ihren Haaren und ihrer Kleidung. Ihr Zopf hatte sich gelöst und schwarze Strähnen hingen ihr wüst ins Gesicht. Zu ihrem eher rustikalen Äußerem - Stiefel, Shorts und ein an ihrem Körper klebenden T-Shirt, passte der mörderische Ausdruck in ihren blitzenden Augen, als sie mit großen Schritte - ihre Schuhe gaben schmatzende Geräusche von sich - durch die Menge ging und genau vor Snape stehen blieb.  
  
Ihre Stimme war rau und nicht gerade leise, als sie sich erkundigte:  
  
"Sagen Sie mal, Sie Simpel, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?"  
  
Die Schüler erstarrten und beobachteten entsetzt, wie sich der Meister der Zaubertränke zu seiner voller Größe aufrichtete. Noch niemals hatte jemand Severus Snape in aller Öffentlichkeit derart beleidigt. Eine Erstklässlerin begann aus lauter Angst zu weinen.  
  
"Wie können Sie es wagen, auf diese Weise mit mir zu reden?" Snapes Stimme war gefährlich leise und alle Anwesenden traten einen Schritt zurück. Nur die Frau nicht, die noch lange nicht fertig war.  
  
"Ich rede mit Ihnen, wie es mir passt! Was für ein Stümper sind Sie eigentlich? Das Tier derart zu erschrecken! Wenn es auch nur halb so zahm gewesen wäre, hätte es sich ein paar Schüler schnappen und mit in die Tiefe ziehen können! Sind Sie Lehrer an der Schule?"  
  
"Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Vorstand des Hauses Slytherin", stellte sich Snape spöttisch vor und schien sich zu erhoffen, dass sein Titel einen gewissen Eindruck hinterlassen würde. "Mein Name ist Snape, Severus Snape!"  
  
"Oh, großer Gott, da habe Ihre Eltern ja einen wahren Glücksgriff getan! Eine Name der zu Ihrem Charakter passt! Ein Kinderschreck!" Sie bemerkte in ihrer Rage nicht, dass die Schüler noch einen Schritt zurück machten. Harry schluckte. Normalerweise, wenn Snape sich aufregte, wurde er noch bleicher. Dieses Mal lief er rot an und das bedeutete, dass er kurz vor der Explosion stand. Auf ein Mal hob die Fremde die Hand, deutet auf die Luft über Snapes Kopf und rief: "Tempesta minimi!" Direkt über dem Lehrer bildete sich innerhalb einer Sekunde eine kleine Wolke, aus der es zu regnen begann. Kleine Blitze zuckten herunter und ein niedlicher Donner rollte. Die Erstklässlerin hörte auf zu weinen und begann zu kichern. Einige andere Schüler fingen ebenfalls an, erst leise und nervös, dann lauter. Harry versuchte vergeblich, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen und sah zu Ron, der die Hand über den Mund geschlagen hatte. Nur Hermine lachte nicht. Sie hatte die Augen fasziniert auf die Fremde gerichtet und flüsterte hektisch:  
  
"Hast Du gesehen, sie braucht keinen Zauberstab!"  
  
Snape machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Die Wolke folgt. Er machte noch einen Schritt zur Seite. Die Wolke folgte. Schließlich griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das winzige Gewitter und sprach:  
  
"Finite Incantatem." Mit einem leisen "Plopp" verschwand die Wolke. Snapes Hand mit dem Zauberstab verblieb jedoch in der Luft und richtete sich auf die junge Frau. Das Lachen der Schüler verstummte abrupt. Die Luft vibrierte vor Spannung. Dann ließ Snape den Zauberstab sinken, drehte sich um und stapfte wortlos und durchnässt zum Schloss zurück.  
  
"Er wird Sie umbringen", entfuhr es Ron und blickte die Frau halb bewundernd, halb entsetzt an. "Das hat noch nie jemand mit ihm gemacht."  
  
"Na, dann war das schon längst einmal überfällig" lautet die Antwort, die so trocken war wie Snape feucht. "So, ich verabschiede mich dann mal. Bin auch auf dem Weg ins Schloss. Und keine Angst, junger Mann. Der nassen Spur, die Professor Snape hinterlassen hat, werde ich ausweichen."  
  
Pfeifend machte sie sich auf den Weg und hinterließ einen Fanclub mit knapp 50 Mitgliedern.  
  
***  
  
"Albus, noch niemals in meinem Leben bin ich so blamiert worden! Wer immer diese Person ist, ich verlange, dass sie des Schulgeländes verwiesen wird!"  
  
Dumbledore unterdrückte ein Lächeln und bemühte sich, eine verständnisvolle Miene aufzusetzen. Er war Severus im Innenhof begegnet, als dieser gerade nass und zornbrodelnd auf dem Weg in seine Räume gewesen war. Inzwischen war eine halbe Stunde vergangen, Severus trug wieder trockene Kleidung und seine Haare wirkten frisch gewaschen. Sogar seine Gesichtsfarbe wirkte angeregter als sonst. Dumbledore vermerkte es als positiv, wenn sein langjähriger Freund und Schüler sich einmal nicht über die Schüler, sondern über eine Frau aufregte. Sie saßen in Snapes Büro und der Meister der Zaubertränke schloss seine langen Finger gerade um die Tischplatte, die leise und altersschwach knirschte.  
  
"Wie sah sie denn aus?" erkundigte sich Albus in mitfühlendem Tonfall.  
  
"1,65, zierlich, schwarze, hüftlange Haare. Mitte 20. Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Furie." Die Zornfalte in Snapes Stirn vertiefte sich. "Handmagierin."  
  
"Soso, Handmagierin", murmelte Dumbledore und vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien ein Gesicht. Er musste nun doch lächeln. "Ich versichere Ihnen, Severus, die Sache wird sich noch im Lauf des Tages aufklären. Warten Sie es ab!"  
  
"Sie wissen etwas, was ich nicht weiß, Professor." Severus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Und das gefällt mir nicht."  
  
"Ach, kommen Sie, seien Sie nicht so rachsüchtig! Sie werden eine Entschuldigung erhalten." Dumbledore ging Richtung Tür, drehte dann aber noch einmal den Kopf. "Im gewissen Sinne haben Sie den Groll der Dame verdient. Es hätten tatsächlich ein paar Kinder in Gefahr geraten können."  
  
Dann schwebte er würdevoll aus Snapes staubigem Büro und freute sich, den folgenden Wutausbruch nicht unmittelbar erleben zu müssen.  
  
***  
  
Die Nacht war lau und Sterne beleuchteten die Szenerie, vermischten ihr Licht mit dem der Feuer, die auf den Hügeln vor der Schule brannten. Es roch nach Essen, dem frischen Grün der Bäume und dem Harz verbrennenden Holzes. Selbst Severus musste sich zugestehen, dass es ein schönes und gelungenes Fest war - wenn man gewisse Maßstäbe anlegte, die er allerdings nicht teilte. Er beobachtete ein paar Schüler, die zu zweit über eines der Feuer sprangen, und erinnerte sich, dass dies ein Brauch aus uralter Zeit war, der einer Partnerschaft Beständigkeit geben sollte. Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich unfroh. Kinder. Einfach lächerlich. Die Zeit, die er hier vertat, um sich ein paar nutzlose Riten anzusehen, wäre sinnvoller zu nutzen gewesen.  
  
Unweit von ihm stand Dumbledore und unterhielt sich mit Hagrid, der selbstvergessen an einem Stück Grillgut kaute. Für simple Gemüter wie ihn schien der Abend genau das Richtige zu sein. Severus wollte sich abwenden und zum Schloss zurückkehren, als er bemerkte, dass jemand neben ihm stand. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er erkannte, wer es war. Der Unterschied zu der durchnässten Furie vom Morgen war eklatant. Die Frau trug ein weich fallendes, grünes Kleid, das die Farbe ihrer Augen betonte, das schwarze Haar hing schwer über ihren Rücken. Für eine Zehntelsekunde verschlug es Severus die Sprache. Dann fasste er sich wieder. Frauen interessierten ihn nicht.  
  
"Professor Snape." Auch die Stimme hatte sich verändert, war nicht mehr aggressiv, sondern freundlich und sanft. Ein wenig rauchig. "Wie stehen die Chancen, dass Sie eine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten heute Nachmittag annehmen?"  
  
"Nicht gut", hörte er sich sagen und schwieg dann. Dass er sich wirklich ernsthaft angegriffen gefühlt hatte, musste sie nicht wissen.  
  
"Dann eben nicht. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass ich mich mit meiner Impulsivität noch einmal in Teufels Küche bringe", seufzte sie und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. "Ich weiß, dass Sie nur die Schüler beschützen wollten." Jetzt unterstellte sie ihm also auch noch eine edle Absicht? Er war fast amüsiert. Doch sie redete weiter: "Ihre Schüler schließen seit Stunden Wetten ab, auf welche Weise Sie mich meiner Existenz berauben wollen. Ganz oben auf der List steht: zu Tode starren." Meinte sie das ernst? Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen ließ etwas Derartiges vermuten. Sie wirkte nachdenklich. "Sie machen irgendetwas falsch, Professor Snape. Man scheint Sie für das personifizierte Böse zu halten."  
  
"Ich bin nicht hier, um beliebt zu sein", wies er sie schroff ab. "Mir ist gleich, was die Schüler von mir halten."  
  
"Ach, wirklich?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte dann den Kopf, so als sei er ein hoffnungsloser Fall. "Na, wenn Sie das sagen. Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich Ihnen noch. Übrigens: Ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit."  
  
"Zusammenarbeit?" Severus schwante Übles.  
  
"Ja." Sie kämmte mit den Fingern eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht. "Ich bin die neue Lehrerin für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."  
  
Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu und ging. Severus hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, irgendetwas zu zerschmettern. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Dumbledore, der ihn merkwürdig zufrieden ansah und er schluckte den Zorn hinunter. Er hatte vielleicht die eine oder andere Schlacht verloren. Aber der Krieg fing gerade erst an.  
  
***  
  
"Wirklich, eine Unverschämtheit, so etwas wie die als unserer Lehrerin anzustellen.", plusterte sich Draco Malfoy auf und erntete ein bestätigendes Nicken von seinen zwei Spießgesellen, Doyle und Crabbe. Die Slytherins und Gryffindors der fünften Klasse hatten sich in einem großen Saal im Westflügel des Schlosses versammelt, um ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in diesem Schuljahr zu erleben. Seit letztem Jahr hatte es keine Bewerbung mehr auf den Posten gegeben und man munkelte, dass Severus Snapes Chancen nicht schlecht gelegen hatten, die Klasse übertragen zu bekommen. Harry und seine Freunde waren nicht gerade erfreut darüber, dass sie mit den Slytherins zusammen unterrichtet werden würden, doch sie waren erleichtert, dass Snape ihnen erspart worden war. Damit war bereits einiges gewonnen. "Mein Vater wird schon dafür sorgen, dass sie bald wieder rausfliegt. Er hat bereits einen Brief geschrieben... ." Die Arme verschränkt und unglaublich selbstzufrieden aussehend, merkte Malfoy nicht, wie Crabbe und Goyle sich eilig zurückzogen. Harry grinste, als sich der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy bewusst wurde, dass die Person, über die er gerade sprach, hinter ihm stand.  
  
Maiwen Garet war von Dumbledore an diesem Morgen beim Frühstück vorgestellt worden und zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste bereits die ganze Schule, wer sie war und was sie mit Snape angestellt hatte. Harry hatte sie am vergangenen Abend auf dem Fest kurz gesprochen und fand sie sehr nett. Er vermutete, dass sie ungefähr 27 war, vielleicht auch jünger. Und obwohl sie sehr humorvoll erschien, lag jetzt eine unheilverkündende Spannung in ihrer Gestalt, als sich Malfoy zu ihr umdrehte und ihr kühl ins Gesicht zu lächeln versuchte.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, wie wäre es, wenn Sie Ihrem Vater ausrichten, er möge sich mit seinen Beschwerden direkt an mich wenden?" Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich drohend zusammen. "Aber soweit ich mich erinnere, ist er eher für hinterhältige Verleumdungen zu haben, nicht wahr?"  
  
Draco wollte aufbrausen, doch dann nickte er nur und setzte sich kommentarlos auf seinen Platz. Das hasserfüllte Glitzern seiner Augen war für niemanden im Klassenraum zu übersehen.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, das war die beste Stunde, die wir jemals hatten", schwor Hermine später, als sie den Klassenraum verließen. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal einen Dunkelelf zu sehen bekomme."  
  
"Geschweige dessen, dass er mich angesprungen hat", murmelte Ron und rieb seine Hand, in der noch ein paar schwache Bissspuren zu sehen waren. "Jetzt noch magische Geschöpfe bei Hagrid und ich kann mir den Arm amputieren lassen."  
  
Harry lachte vergnügte, seine Wangen waren gerötet.  
  
"Sie ist wirklich gut." Grinsend stimmte er den Freunden zu. "Habt Ihr gesehen, wie Neville aussah, nachdem sie ihm 10 Punkte verliehen hat?"  
  
"Meiner Meinung nach hätte Neville die Punkte für absolute Dämlichkeit verdient." Draco Malfoy hatte immer noch nicht Ruhe gegeben. "Aber nun ja, er soll sich noch darüber freuen, bis Miss Garet wieder verschwindet."  
  
"Ach, halt die Klappe", fuhr ihn Hermine an. "Warum sollte Dein Vater erreichen, dass Miss Garet gehen muss?"  
  
"Weil." Genüsslich zog Draco das Wort in die Länge. "Weil sie in Askaban gesessen hat. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es den Elternbeiräten gefallen wird, dass die Schüler von einer Verbrecherin unterrichtet werden." Seine Worte erzeugten schockiertes Schweigen bei denen, die sie mitbekommen hatten. Und das waren nicht wenige. "Misch Dich nicht in Dinge ein, die Dich nicht angehen, Schlammblut."  
  
Hermine wurde blass. Sie war noch immer nicht gegen Malfoys Gemeinheiten gewappnet und schluckte sichtbar. Da erklang Maiwen Garets Stimme in die Stille hinein.  
  
"50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen Beleidigung einer Mitschülerin", befahl sie kühl. Hoch aufgerichtet ging sie durch die Gasse, die die verunsicherten Schüler bildeten und verschwand.  
  
***  
  
"Sie werden mich niemals kleinkriegen, Lucius. Niemals! Askaban hat es nicht geschafft, und Sie werden es auch nicht. Ihre Tage werden bald gezählt sein."  
  
"Das glauben aber auch nur Sie", lautet die hochmütige Antwort. Severus Snape blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er die beiden streitenden Stimmen vernahm und erkannte. Ganz offensichtlich war Lucius Malfoy in der Schule. Und er war mit der neuen Lehrerin aneinandergeraten. Die beiden standen in ihrem Büro, dessen Tür nur halb angelehnt worden war. Severus trat näher und lauschte nachdenklich. Seit ein paar Tagen ging das Gerücht um, dass die Weste von Miss Garet nicht ganz so weiß war, wie alle vorher vermutet hatten. Das hatte ihn überrascht. Noch mehr allerdings Albus Dumbledores Reaktion auf die Gerüchte: eine knappe Eröffnung an das Lehrerkollegium, dass Maiwen eine ehemalige Aurorin war, die durch eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände in Schwierigkeiten geraten war. "Ich werde Sie zermalmen wie ein Insekt. Ende der Woche werde ich ein Rundschreiben an die Eltern schicken. Wir werden sehen, ob Sie danach noch so selbstbewusst sind."  
  
"Ich lasse mich nicht von Ihnen bedrohen, Malfoy." Maiwens Stimme zitterte vor Empörung. "Das Ministerium hat meine Anstellung genehmigt und Dumbledore steht fest hinter mir. Dagegen kommen Sie nicht an."  
  
"Die Tattergreise vom Ministerium fressen mir aus der Hand. Ein Wort von mir. ."  
  
"Ein Wort von Ihnen, Lucius, und alles, was Sie lieben, wird in Flammen aufgehen." Severus stockte der Atem. Das war eine ernstzunehmende Drohung. Zauberer, die nicht auf einen Zauberstab angewiesen waren, waren mächtiger als normale Magiekundige. Viel mächtiger. "Und jetzt verlassen Sie Hogwarts und wagen Sie es nicht, hier noch einmal einzudringen."  
  
Eine kurze Gesprächspause trat ein. Dann flog die Tür auf und Lucius marschierte heraus. Als er den Hauslehrer seines Sohnes sah, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
"Snape", rief er. "Haben Sie das gehört? Miss Garet hat mich bedroht. Sie ist eine Gefahr für alle Menschen in diesem Schloss."  
  
Maiwen war Malfoy gefolgt und ihr Gesicht verlor mit einem Mal alle Farbe, als sie erkannte, dass er in seiner Hand war. Das gefiel Severus irgendwie. Aus einer spontanen Regung heraus antwortete er:  
  
"Nein, ich habe nichts gehört. Ich kam erst an, als Sie den Raum verließen, Lucius."  
  
Das Gesicht des Mannes wurde rot vor Zorn. Er warf einen letzten, vernichtenden Blick in die Runde und stampfte davon. Maiwen atmete auf und für eine Sekunde wirkte sie erleichtert. Doch dann sah sie Severus an und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich.  
  
"Was wollen Sie für Ihr Schweigen, Snape?" erkundigte sie sich resigniert. "Wenn Sie meinen Job wollten, hätten Sie mir nicht geholfen."  
  
Severus überlegte einen Moment lang. Ihm kamen ein paar mehr oder minder realistische Ideen, doch schließlich kristallisierte sich eine Einzige heraus.  
  
"Lehren Sie mich Handmagie."  
  
Maiwen reagierte auf die Forderung mit einem Lächeln, das ihn überraschte.  
  
"Gern. Sie hätten mich auch so danach fragen können, nicht nur als Wiedergutmachung."  
  
Er war verblüfft, kaschierte das jedoch mit einem überheblichen Tonfall.  
  
"Ich nahm an, das würde ein Problem für Sie darstellen."  
  
"Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass man Ihnen vertrauen kann, würde ich mich weigern. Aber ich gebe nichts auf das Gemunkel über Ihre finsteren Absichten und gar nichts auf dieses Mal auf Ihrem Arm."  
  
"Woher wissen Sie es? Dumbledore?" verlangte Severus herrisch zu wissen. Er hasste es, dass scheinbar immer mehr Menschen darüber Bescheid wussten, was er war.  
  
"Dafür brauche ich Albus nicht. Es gibt Dinge, die für mich offensichtlich sind." Sie nickte ihm zu und ging in ihr Büro zurück. "Ich erwarte Sie heute um 19.00 in meinem Klassenzimmer. Ziehen Sie sich etwas Bequemes an."  
  
Die Tür ging zu und Severus kam sich vor wie ein Schüler, den man aus dem Unterricht geworfen hatte. Kein angenehmes Gefühl.  
  
***  
  
Das Gefühl verstärkte sich im Lauf des Nachmittags und als er pünktlich Maiwens Klasse betrat, musste er sich eingestehen, nervös zu sein. Eigentlich gab es für ihn keinen Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten - schließlich hatte er Voldemort jahrelang erfolgreich getäuscht - doch nun ging es um die Tatsache, dass er zugab, auf einem Gebiet ein Anfänger zu sein, der höchstens Gegenflüche oder einfache Beschwörungen ohne Zauberstab bewirken konnte. Das störte ihn gewaltig. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass es ausgerechnet diese Frau sein musste, die ihn unterrichtete.  
  
Maiwen war bereits anwesend und unterhielt sich leise mit Cho Chang, die sich bei seinem Anblick jedoch schleunigst auf den Weg machte. Severus lächelte grimmig. Noch war klar, wer etwas zu sagen hatte. Maiwen Garets nächster Satz zerstörte seine Hoffnung.  
  
"Mein neuer Schüler, wie schön." Sie zog ihren Umhang aus und ließ mit einer fließenden Handbewegung alle Tisch an die Wände rücken. Mit kritischem Blick fragte sie: "Hatte ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollten sich etwas Bequemeres anziehen?"  
  
"Danke, ich fühle mich wohl, so wie ich bin", lehnte er steif ab.  
  
"Na schön, Ihre Sache. Ich garantiere für nichts." Sie förderte ein Buch zutage und legte es auf den Boden. "Dann fangen wir mal an."  
  
"Eine Erstklässlerübung?" Severus war beleidigt.  
  
"Abwarten." Maiwen trat neben ihn. "Sehen Sie das Buch an, erfassen Sie jede Struktur, stellen Sie sich vor, wie sich die Beschaffenheit mit den Sinnen ergreifen lässt. Dann schließen Sie die Augen und übertragen Sie das Bild vollkommen in Ihre Gedanken. Es ist wie eine Meditation. Sie müssen auf eine Ebene mit dem Gegenstand gelangen. Aber ich sagen Ihnen gleich: wenn die Fähigkeit nicht irgendwo tief in Ihnen liegt, wird alles Üben der Welt nichts bringen."  
  
Severus konzentrierte sich. Leder, Papier. Glatt und weich. Geruch von Tinte und vergilbten Seiten. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, das Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge erneut erscheinen zu lassen. Es gelang. Ein seltsamer Druck machte sich in ihm breit, doch er wusste nicht, was er damit tun sollte. Eine kleine, weiche Hand legte sich auf die seine und mit einem Schlag entwich das seltsame Gefühl aus ihm, über ihre aufeinander liegenden Hände. Spannung übernahm seinen Kopf, die fast schmerzhaft vibrierte.  
  
"Machen Sie die Augen auf, Professor." Er tat, wie ihm geheißen war und sah, dass das Buch einige Zentimeter zitternd über dem Boden schwebte. Das Reißen in seinem Kopf nahm zu und als er es nicht mehr aushielt, fiel das Buch mit einem leisen Klatschen zu Boden. Er atmete aus. Maiwen nahm ihre Hand von der seinen und lächelte befriedigt. "Wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Dumbledore deutete schon an, dass Sie die Grundlagen beherrschen. Schutzzauber. Verteidigung. Aber für wirklich mächtige Flüche fehlt Ihnen noch die Fähigkeit, die Energien zu bündeln. Das braucht Zeit."  
  
"Wie viel Zeit?"  
  
"Ich habe fast ein Jahr gebraucht und täglich stundenlang geübt."  
  
"Wer hat es Ihnen beigebracht?" wollte er wissen und bemerkte, wie ein Schatten über Maiwens Gesicht fiel. Sie zögerte.  
  
"Ich mir selbst", sagte sie schließlich. "In Askaban hat man eine Menge Zeit und man benötigt etwas, an dem man sich orientieren kann, um nicht verrückt zu werden." Mit einer Geste zeigte sie, dass sie nicht weiter darüber zu sprechen wünschte. "So, nun versuchen Sie es noch einmal. Und diesmal ohne meine Hilfe."  
  
***  
  
Maiwen erwachte plötzlich, mitten in der Nacht. Sie rang nach Atem und versuchte, das Gefühl der Beklemmung zu verdrängen, das auf ihrer Brust lastete. Sie spürte schwarze Magie. Und es schien so, als verbreitete sie sich ganz in der Nähe von Hogwarts. Ihr Jagdinstinkt erwachte, sie sprang aus dem Bett und warf sich einen Umhang über. So leise wie möglich verließ sie ihre Räume und trat auf den Korridor hinaus, den das matte Licht der Sterne schwach beleuchtete. Seltsamerweise erhellten sich die magischen Fackeln, die normalerweise auf menschliche Anwesenheit reagierten, in dieser Nacht nicht und das verstärkte Maiwens Gefühl, dass etwas Sonderbares vorging. Eine dunkle Gestalt eilte durch den Gang, in den der Korridor, in dem sie stand, mündete. Sogleich machte sie sich an die Verfolgung. Die Stille war ebenso bedrückend wie die Ungewissheit. Die Person vor ihr bog um eine Ecke und sie folgte mit etwas Abstand. Plötzlich griff eine Hand aus dem Halbschatten und Maiwens Herz blieb fast stehen, als sie ziemlich unsanft an die Wand gedrängt wurde. Der gesichtslose Verfolgte erhielt von einem Moment zum anderen ein Gesicht - ein äußerst grimmiges.  
  
"Was machen Sie hier, Miss Garet?" blaffte Severus Snape sie an. "Verfolgen Sie mich?"  
  
"Ja", gab sie nach einer kleinen Weile zu. Langsam verstand sie, was vorging. Snape war noch blasser als sonst und als er den steinharten Griff um ihren Oberarm lockerte, fasste er nach seinem linken Arm, so als bereite dieser ihm große Schmerzen. Sie ahnte, dass sich dort das dunkle Mal befand, das jeder Anhänger Voldemorts trug. Maiwen hatte bereits am ersten Tag gespürt, dass Snape ein Todesser war, allerdings hatte ihr Dumbledore eröffnet, dass sie sich keine Sorge machen solle - er sei ein Spion im Dienste des Guten. "Er hat sie gerufen, nicht wahr? In der Verbotenen Wald?"  
  
Für eine Sekunde erwartete sie, dass er sie einfach stehen ließ, wie es seine Art war. Doch dann flackerte plötzliches Interesse in seinen rabenschwarzen Augen auf.  
  
"Sie können Voldemort so genau orten?" erkundigte er sich.  
  
"Nicht ihn direkt, nur die Ansammlung negativer Energie in einem Radius von mehreren Kilometern. Das hat mir früher viel Mühe erspart, die andere Auroren in ihre Recherchen investieren mussten." Sie registrierte unbehaglich, dass der jähe Ausdruck von Hoffnung, der auf sein Gesicht geschrieben gewesen war, verschwand. Sie fügte trotzdem noch hinzu: "Wenn Sie sich Hoffnung gemacht habe, dass ich Ihnen sagen könnte, wo sich der dunkle Lord zu jedem Zeitpunkt aufhält, muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Wenn ich das könnte, wäre er längst vernichtet."  
  
Er nickte knapp, so als habe er diese Antwort erwartet.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt." Er drehte sich um und rauschte davon, wurde wieder zum Schatten.  
  
"Passen Sie auf sich auf, Severus", dachte Maiwen und kehrte in ihr Zimmer zurück. Schlafen würde sie in dieser Nacht nicht mehr.  
  
***  
  
"Ich schaffe das nie." Ron stöhnte und lehnte die Stirn in die Hände. "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass man soviel Zeug lernen muss, um den ersten ZAG zu bekommen."  
  
"Tja, hättest Du in den vergangenen Jahren mehr gelernt, hättest Du jetzt keine Probleme." Hermine, die ihm in der großen Halle gegenübersaß, blickte auf den Stapel Bücher, der neben ihm lag und wies dann demonstrativ auf das eine Buch, das sie gerade las. "Geschichte der Bekämpfung schwarzer Magier" von Magnus Schreck war ihrer Meinung nach etwas reißerisch aufgemacht, aber nicht uninformativ. "Hör mal, hier steht etwas über Auroren und ihr Tätigkeitsfeld."  
  
"Uninteressant für die Prüfungen", klang es von Ron zurück, der sich gerade bückte, um seine Feder aufzuheben, die ein jäher Windstoß auf den Boden geweht hatte. "He, da kommt die Post." Dutzende Eulen rauschten durch eines der hohen Fenster hinein und verteilten die Päckchen und Briefe, die sie in ihren Krallen hielten. Hermine ging leer aus, doch Ron erhielt einen Brief, den er mit einer Grimasse öffnete. "Von Mum. Sie macht mir sicher die Hölle heiß mit dem Lernen. Fast so schlimm wie Du."  
  
"Haha", machte Hermine beleidigt und versenkte sich wieder in ihr Buch. Der Absatz über die Auroren war interessant. Laut Magnus Schreck besaßen viele Auroren die Fähigkeit, Böses über ihre magischen Sinne direkt wahrzunehmen. Hermine dachte an Harry, dessen Narbe ihn stets warnte, wenn Voldemort einen neuen Schritt zur Rückeroberung seiner Macht unternahm. Hervorragende Voraussetzungen, dachte sie und las weiter. Nur die mächtigsten Zauberer einer Generation waren fähig, die schweren Prüfungen zum Auroren zu bestehen, weshalb diese Eliteeinheit von allen dunklen Magiern gehasst und gefürchtet wurde. Viele Auroren waren auch Handzauberer. Hermine ließ das Buch sinken und ihr Blick wanderte hoch zum Tisch der Lehrer, wo Miss Garet die Aufsicht führte. Ungewöhnlicherweise saß Snape neben ihr. Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie die Einzige war, der auffiel, dass der Professor für Zaubertränke einmal nicht aussah, als wolle er gleich jemanden verschlingen. "Ron", fragte sie leise. "Hast Du noch das Buch "Die schlimmsten Unfälle der Zaubereigeschichte"?  
  
"Klar. Hab's sogar hier, Professor Binns will von mir bis Ende der Woche ein Essay über die Explosion des deutschen Zaubereiministeriums 1923." Ron hob ein paar Bücher vom Stapel und zog ein weiteres hervor, das er Hermine über den Tisch reicht. "Wieso?"  
  
"Och, nur so", log sie und wurde etwas rot. Zum Glück hatte Ron den Kopf inzwischen wieder in seine Aufzeichnungen gesteckt und bemerkte es nicht. Hermine öffnete das Buch und entdeckte gleich an der erste Seite das Zauberregister, das sich mittels einer Spruchblase höflich erkundigte, nach welchen Stichworten sie suchen wolle. Ohne zu zögern griff sie zur Feder und schrieb die Begriffe "Aurorin, Unglück, Askaban" hinein. Die gewünschte Seitenzahl erschien prompt und Hermine begann zu blättern. Der Absatz war kurz und mit einem Photo illustriert. Hermine ließ das Buch sinken. Das Bild und die dazugehörige Unterschrift genügten ihr, um ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen.  
  
***  
  
Der Morgen begann für Maiwen mit Unterricht bei den Fünftklässlern, den sie gern durchführte, da die meisten Schüler sehr intelligent und wissbegierig waren. Selbst Draco Malfoy, den sie ab und zu vor die Tür setzen musste, schrieb sie einen hellen Kopf zu, ganz in Gegensatz zu seinen beiden bulligen Bundesgenossen. Nur schade, dass er ihn wie sein Vater im Dienste der falschen Sache einsetzte. Sie hatte Lucius schon lange in Verdacht, ein Todesser zu sein, doch es gelang dem hochangesehenen Zauberer stets, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.  
  
Sie betrat den Klassenraum und sah noch, wie Hermine Granger ein Buch unter dem Tisch verschwinden ließ. Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, beste Freunde und eine eher harmlose Plage für die anderen Lehrer, starrten sie an, als habe sie zwei Köpfe und Maiwen ahnte, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht so lief, wie sie es wünschte.  
  
"Miss Granger", fragte sie freundlich. "Was lesen Sie?"  
  
Das Zucken im Gesicht des Mädchens mit den braunen Haaren verriet, dass sie ertappt worden war. Langsam und spürbar widerwillig griff sie unter die Band und hielt Maiwen das Buch entgegen.  
  
"Seite 145", sagte sie überflüssigerweise, denn Maiwen kannte das Buch und wusste auch ganz genau, auf was die übereifrige Schülerin gestoßen war. Einen kurzen Artikel über ihren größten Fehler. Das verschwommene Photo aus der Klatschpresse, das sie zeigte. Mit der Unterschrift "Die Auroren auf den Weg zur Verhandlung". Maiwen zögerte. Sie hätte gern einiges klargestellt, doch sicher nicht vor den grinsenden Gesichtern der Slytherins. Draco stand zwar unter der Fuchtel seines Vaters und würde nichts unternehmen, doch die anderen Jugendlichen waren sehr wohl fähig, mit Briefen an ihre Eltern einen großen Schaden anzurichten.  
  
"Danke, Miss Granger" sagte Maiwen laut, als sie alle Blicke auf sich gerichtet fühlte. "So. Jetzt würde ich Sie alle bitten, Ihre Sachen zu packen und zum östlichen Ufer des Sees zu gehen. Wir setzen den Unterricht dort fort." Großes Hallo bei den Gryffindors, denn draußen war herrliches Wetter. Hektisches Taschepacken und Stuhlrücken folgte, dann rannten die Schüler in Erwartung des Kommenden aus der Klasse. Wie Maiwen erwartet hatten, waren das Trio Potter-Weasley-Granger die Letzten. Die Schüler blickten sie unsicher an, doch Maiwen lächelte. "Ihr habt ausgezeichnet recherchiert", lobte sie, obwohl sie nicht verstecken konnte, dass es ihr nicht sonderlich angenehm war. "Und, was denkt Ihr?"  
  
"Haben Sie wirklich Muggelkinder getötet?" rutschte es Ron heraus und er bekam für seine Unsensibilität erst einmal von Hermine einen Stoß in die Rippen verpasst. Maiwen nickte. Wie stets, wenn sie durch irgendetwas an den Vorfall erinnerte wurde, erschienen die Bilder wieder vor ihren Augen. Es reichte der Geruch von brennendem Holz, ein schriller Schrei, um alles erscheinen zu lassen, als sei es erst gestern, und nicht etwa vor zwei Jahren geschehen.  
  
"Ja, Mr. Weasley", bestätigte sie noch einmal. "Ich befand mich mit einem Kollegen auf der Jagd nach einer Gruppe Todesser, die sich unserem Wissen nach in einem leeren Lagerhaus der Muggel trafen. Es war Nacht und wir haben den verhängnisvollen Fehler begangen, zu denken, dass auf einem Industriegelände niemand sein würde außer ihnen. Mit einem Feuerzauber zerstörten wir das Gebäude, als wir von innen heraus angegriffen wurden. Dass zwei Straßenkinder in der Halle Unterschlupf gefunden hatten, merkten wir erst zu spät." Maiwen schloss die Augen und kämpfte um ihre Fassung. Dass eines der Kinder brennend und bereits schwer verletzt auf sie zugetaumelt war, das Wissen seines nahen Todes in seinen Augen, verschwieg sie. "Wir versuchten, sie zu retten, doch zu spät. Derek und ich wurden festgenommen und nach Askaban gebracht. Der Prozess gegen uns dauerte fast ein dreiviertel Jahr, immer wieder gestört von Lucius Malfoy, dem wir bereits damals auf den Fersen waren und der alles daran setzte, uns für immer verschwinden zu lassen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Ich wurde zu einer einjährigen Strafe verurteilt, die jedoch mit der bereits abgesessenen verrechnet wurde. Nach dem Urteil verblieb ich noch zwei Monate in Askaban und wurde dann entlassen. Das Ministerium bot mir meinen alten Posten wieder an.  
  
Wahrscheinlich waren sie verzweifelt genug, um das zu tun. Schließlich wurde Voldemort in diese Zeit wieder zur Bedrohung." Sie bemerkte, wie Weasley bei der Nennung des Namens zusammenzuckte und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. "Doch ich lehnte ab. Und nun bin ich hier. Dumbledore gibt jedem eine zweite Chance, nicht wahr?"  
  
Eie Pause entstand. Hermine Granger fand als Erste Worte:  
  
"Danke, dass Sie es uns erzählt haben, Miss Garet." Feierlich setzte sie hinzu: "Ihr Geheimnis ist bei uns sicher."  
  
Harry und Ron beeilten sich, zustimmend zu nicken.  
  
"Na, dann", sagte Maiwen und ihr war etwas leichter ums Herz. "Lassen Sie uns zum See gehen. Am Tag, an dem ich ankam und mit Professor Snape aneinander geriet, habe ich auf Dumbledores Bitte hin einige unterseeischen Schutzzauber installiert, die ich Ihnen jetzt zeigen werde. ."  
  
***  
  
Beim Abendessen fiel Snape auf, dass Maiwen erstaunlich ruhig war. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie Lehrerin in Hogwarts war. Sonst unterhielt sie sich stets nach allen Seiten, fachsimpelte mit Professor Sprout, der die grauen Haare unter dem abgetragenen Hut wild vom Kopf standen, über Pflanzen oder neckte Flitwick, der scherzhaft mit ihr flirtete und hin und wieder eine Rose über den Tisch schweben ließ. Während sich alle Bewohner des Schlosses auf das Essen stürzten, wobei die Schüler Elan und die Lehrer vornehme Distance an den Tag legten, starrte Maiwen nachdenklich in den magischen Himmel der großen Halle, dessen tiefhängenden Wolken jetzt das Aufziehen einer Sturmfront ankündigte, die grünen Augen trübe und blicklos. Severus fragte sich, was ihr ungewöhnliches Verhalten auslöste. Am Morgen hatte sie seinem Wissen nach die Klasse von Draco Malfoy unterrichtet und es konnte durchaus möglich sein, dass etwas vorgefallen war. Wenn sich Lucius Sohn einmal entschlossen hatte, jemanden nicht zu mögen, dann war das endgültig und er verwendete eine große Anstrengung darauf, es den oder die Auserwählten auch spüren zu lassen. Doch das grinsende Gesicht des blonden Jungen war nicht auf den Lehrertisch gerichtet, um einen eventuelle Triumph zu genießen, also konnte es das nicht sein, was Maiwen bedrückte.  
  
Die ganze Mahlzeit über konnte Severus nicht anders, es musste hin und wieder zu ihr hinübersehen. Ihr Ausdruck änderte sich nicht und als Dumbledore die Tafel aufhob und die Schüler lachend und schwätzend einem freien Abend entgegengingen, verschwand sie eilig durch einen der Hinterausgänge der Halle. Eigentlich war es ihre Sache, was sie tat. Eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht interessieren. Dennoch schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und folgte ihr mit gebührendem Abstand. Maiwen ging eine Treppe hinunter, die in den Innenhof des Schlosses führte. Bevor Severus dort ankam, schlug ihm bereits die feuchte Kühle der Regennacht entgegen. Das Rauschen der Tropfen, die auf die uralten Steine fielen, wurde lauter, bis er schließlich hinaustrat. Schwarzgraue Wolken jagten über den Himmel, ein ferner Donner rollte über den Bergen. Severus verzog das Gesicht, als er verharrte und Maiwens Gestalt durch das äußere Tor verschwinden sah. Er konnte jetzt umdrehen und sich einige ungemütliche Minuten ersparen. Missmutig verwarf er den Gedanken.  
  
Sie war auf dem Weg in den Verbotenen Wald. Mit hochgezogenen Schultern, die Arme verschränkt, kämpfte sich ihre schmale Gestalt durch die heulenden Böen und den mit aller Gewalt fallenden Regen, vorbei an Hagrids Hütte, die dunkel und still am Rand des Waldes gekauert zu liegen schien. Sie verschwand zwischen den Bäumen und Severus erwartet, jeden Moment ein Licht ausmachen zu können, das sie sicherlich entzünden würde, um ihren Weg zu beleuchten. Doch nichts geschah und er musste sich beeilen, um sie in der Dämmerung nicht zu verlieren. Während sie ihr Weg immer tiefer in den Wald führte, begann Severus zu ahnen, wohin Maiwen ging.  
  
Sie benötigte kein Licht, um jene Lichtung zu finden, auf der sich die Todesser zu versammeln pflegten. Ihr Instinkt führte sie. Wider Willen war Severus beeindruckt. Sie musste eine unglaublich fähige Aurorin gewesen sein. Die blattlosen Bäume hielten den Regen nur teilweise ab, doch der Wind war verstummt, so als sei er von der unheimlichen Macht, die der Wald ausstrahlte, abgeschreckt worden. Die Stille war beklemmend und ein Schauder lief über Severus Rücken, obwohl er sich für abgebrüht hielt. Er beobachtete, wie Maiwen einige Dutzend Meter vor ihm die Lichtung betrat. Und wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Für einen Moment überkam Severus der Drang, loszulaufen und sie fortzuholen, denn er ahnte, dass das, was sie sah, nicht angenehm war. Er zwang sich zu absoluter Ruhe und schloss zu der junge Frau auf. Sie reagierte nicht, als er neben sie trat. Severus registrierte den trostlosen Ausdruck ihrer Augen und die Blässe ihres Gesichts. Dann sah er, was sie sah.  
  
Die Lichtung war voller Leichen. Einige Körper wirkten, als seien sie verbrannt und waren nur noch verkohlte Aschehaufen in menschlicher Form. Andere schienen nur zu schlafen, doch die Farbe ihrer Haut sprach eine deutliche Sprache. Bevor Severus Maiwen daran hindern konnte, trat sie auf die Lichtung hinaus und ging an den Toten vorbei. Ab und zu verharrte sie, schien die Muster der Verletzungen zu begutachten. Neben einem Toten, der einen schwarzen Umhang trug, ging sie in die Hocke und zog ihm die Kapuze vom Gesicht. Severus, der der ehemaligen Aurorin gefolgt war, erkannte Sebastian Mallory, einen stillen, jungen Mann, der ein eher unauffälliger Anhänger Lord Voldemorts gewesen war. Seltsamerweise legte Maiwen dem Todesser in einer sanften Geste die Hand auf die Wange. Dann erhob sie sich und drehte sich zu Severus um, der abwartend hinter ihr stand.  
  
"Ich habe es erst gespürt, als es zu spät war. Sebastian war ein Kollege, der sich, ähnlich wie Sie, eingeschlichen hatte. Er wusste, was er tat", erklärte sie vollkommen ruhig, was Severus mehr erschreckte als der Anblick auf der Lichtung. Jegliche menschliche Regung schien aus ihrer Gestalt verschwunden zu sein. Für einen Moment blickte er in das Gesicht einer völlig Fremden. Eine Jägerin, völlig beherrscht und professionell. "Die anderen sind Muggel. Insgesamt 23. Ich werde Dumbledore informieren." Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Gut für Sie, dass Sie nicht dabei waren." Dann ließ sie Severus stehen, der nichts anderes tun konnte, als ihr zu folgen und sich zu fragen, was mit ihm geschehen wäre, wenn er dabei gewesen wäre.  
  
***  
  
Maiwen saß in Dumbledores Büro und nippte an dem Cognac, den der Schulleiter ihr eingeschenkt hatte. Die Flüssigkeit lief ihr heiß und angenehm in den Magen, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln zu Severus Snape sah, der wie ein drohender schwarzer Schatten neben ihr aufragte - er hatte sich geweigert, sich zu setzen. Auf dem Rückweg ins Schloss hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Ihre unausgesprochene Drohung stand noch zwischen ihnen und es war für Maiwen nicht angenehm, sich einen Snape vorstellen zu müssen, der ernsthaft wütend auf sie wurde. Nicht, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte. Aber sie wünschte ihn sich nicht als Feind.  
  
"Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut, Maiwen", sagte Albus Dumbledore, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand und sich auch ein Gläschen einschenkte. "Severus, auch eins?"  
  
"Nein, danke, Sir", antwortete Snape steif. "Das ist nicht der Moment für Alkohol."  
  
"Oh, aber sicher ist das der richtige Moment." Dumbledore winkte mit der Karaffe und Maiwen ließ sich gern noch einmal nachschenken. Der Bart des Schulleiters wirkte unordentlich, was vermuten ließ, dass er ihn sich zerrauft hatte. Sein nächster Satz bestätigte Maiwen, das dies durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen lag. "Zwei Agenten des Ministeriums waren gerade hier und sind schon auf dem Weg in den Wald, um .aufzuräumen, wie sie es formulierten." Dumbledore verzog das Gesicht und wirkte bekümmert. "Ich habe alle Fragen nach Ihnen beiden abblocken können."  
  
"Danke, Albus", seufzte Maiwen leise. Die Anspannung der Geschehnisse fiel langsam von ihr ab. Sie war immer noch bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, ebenso wie Snape, zu dessen Füßen sich langsam eine kleine Pfütze bildete. Trotz dieser Kleinigkeit wirkte der Mann würdevoll und steif wie immer und sie beneidete ihn um seine Haltung. Während ihrer Zeit als Aurorin hatten sie Leichen nicht aus der Fassung gebracht, egal, wie furchtbar sie zugerichtet waren. Doch das war wohl schon zu lange her. "Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt schlafen."  
  
"Natürlich, meine Liebe." Dumbledore nickte ihr zu. "Falls es etwas gibt, das ich für Sie tun kann.?"  
  
"Nein, danke, Albus, mir geht es gut." Sie erhob sich von dem Besucherstuhl, dessen Sitzfläche völlig durchnässt war. "Bis morgen."  
  
Sie kratzte die Reste ihrer Selbstkontrolle zusammen und verließ das Büro mit hoch erhobenem Kopf. Erst draußen, als sie die Treppe hinunterging, fing sie an zu zittern. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, sich aber eingeredet, dass es eine Reaktion auf die Konfrontation mit ihrer Vergangenheit vor den drei Schülern war. Erst während des Abendessens war ihr klar geworden, dass etwas Furchtbares geschehen sein musste. Und sie hatte nicht darauf reagiert.  
  
Die Geheimtür am Fuß der Treppe schwang auf und sie trat aus der Lücke heraus in den Gang. Schritte erklangen hinter ihr auf den Stufen.  
  
"Miss Garet?" Snape war der Letzte, dem sie jetzt begegnen wollte. Doch sie zwang sich dazu, auf ihn zu warten und ihm scheinbar ruhig entgegenzublicken.  
  
"Ja, Professor?" erkundigte sie sich. Er griff unter seinen Umhang und förderte ein kleines Fläschchen zutage, in dem sich eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit befand. Mit einer widerwilligen Geste hielt er es ihr hin.  
  
"Das sollten Sie nehmen, drei Tropfen in einem Glas Wasser. Hilft Ihnen beim Einschlafen." Seinem Tonfall war deutlich zu entnehmen, dass ihm jeglicher Gefallen, den er ihr tat, missfiel. In Maiwens Brustkorb zog sich etwas zusammen. Ihr Stolz forderte, die Flasche von ihm abzulehnen und sich keine Blöße zu geben. Ihre Erschöpfung gewann schließlich.  
  
"Danke", sagte sie leise und nahm die Flasche. Ihre Hände berührten sich eine Zehntelsekunde lang und Snape zuckte zusammen, als habe er einen elektrischen Schlag erhalten. Schweigen entstand, das er schließlich brach.  
  
"Dumbledores Idee", stieß er harsch hervor, wandte sich ab und ging. Für Maiwen sah es ein wenig nach Flucht aus.  
  
***  
  
Es dauerte einige Tage, bis Maiwen einen Teil ihrer alten Ausgeglichenheit wiedergefunden hatte. Aber auch eben nur einen Teil. So kam es, dass sie während einer Übungsstunde von Snape mit einem Fluch gegen eine Wand ihres Kerkers geschleudert, ehe sie es verhindern konnte. Ihr Kopf prallte auf harten Stein und für eine kurze Weile wurde die Welt schwarz. Dann fand sie sich auf dem Boden sitzend wieder und der Meister der Zaubertränke kniete neben ihr.  
  
"Geht es Ihnen gut?" erkundigte er sich unfreundlich.  
  
"Schon...gut", brachte sie hervor und tastet nach ihrem Hinterkopf, wo eine ansehnliche Beule wuchs. "Ich habe Ihre Fortschritte unterschätzt. Mein Fehler."  
  
Er half ihr mit widerwilliger Miene auf die Beine und dirigierte sie zum nächsten Stuhl, wo sie sich dankbar niederließ. Die kleine Ruhepause kam ihr sehr gelegen. Serverus - in Gedanken hatte sie sich von "Snape" verabschiedet - lehnte sich an einen Tisch und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Sein Blick trug nicht gerade dazu bei, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Seit etwas mehr als einem Monat arbeiteten sie fast jeden Tag zusammen und damit war sie höchstwahrscheinlich die Person, die die meiste Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Von außen betrachtet hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Er war noch immer herrisch und ungeduldig und ließ erkennen, dass es ihm nicht behagt, noch kein Meister auf dem Gebiet der Handmagie zu sein. Sein einziges Zugeständnis an die Tatsache, dass er hin und wieder unkontrolliert herumfliegenden Gegenständen ausweichen musste, war der Verzicht auf seinen Umhang und das Tragen von weißen Hemden zu schwarzer Weste.  
  
Maiwen gestand sich ein, dass ihm diese Abwandlung seiner düsteren viktorianischen Mode ausgezeichnet stand und das war einer der Gründe, der sie beunruhigte und ihr die Konzentration raubte. Ihre innerliche Distanz zu ihm war verschwunden, hatte einem Gefühl der Vertrautheit Platz gemacht. Sie hatte gelernt zu erkennen, was er dachte, wenn sie sich ansahen und erspürte instinktiv die Grenzen, die er um sich zog. Irgendwo hinter seiner Fassade befand sich ein Teil seines Wesens, den niemand, der ihn nicht genau kannte, erahnen konnte. Und vielleicht war es diese Einsicht, die sie in ihn hatte, die sie beide zu einem effizienten Team machte, das sich hervorragend ergänzte.  
  
"Miss Garet? Maiwen?" Beim Klang ihres Vornamens zuckte sie zusammen. "Soll ich Madame Pomfrey holen?"  
  
"Danke, ich brauche keinen Arzt." Sie wich seinen schwarzen Augen aus, die sie nervös machten. "Das ist nichts, das mit ein paar Stunden Schlaf nicht wieder in Ordnung kommen wird. Machen wir Schluss für heute."  
  
"Gut", sagte er, als sie sich erhob, und bot ihr den Arm. "Sie werden es mir nicht übel nehmen, dass ich Sie zu ihrem Räumen begleite. Nur für den Fall. ."  
  
Maiwen zögerte. Wenn sie sich weigerte, konnte er denken, dass sie Angst hatte, ihn anzufassen. Was nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, sich aber in ihrer Gemütslage nicht empfahl. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und hängte sich bei ihm ein. Sein Arm unter dem Stoff fühlte sich warm und stark an. Maiwen schluckte und während sie den Kerker verließen und durch die dämmrigen Gänge des Schlosses gingen, versuchte sie sich mit den Gemälden an den Wänden abzulenken. Es gelang nicht. Verstohlen musterte sie ihn. Heute wirkte er nicht ganz so grimmig wie sonst und die tiefen Falten in seiner Stirn waren geglättet. Sogar sein Haar wirkte nicht strähnig wie sonst, sondern fiel glatt in sein Gesicht. Es sah weich aus. Maiwen rief sich zu Ordnung. Wenn sie nicht bald eine Möglichkeit fand, sich zu beherrschen, war es unausweichlich, dass sie ernstzunehmend Gefühle für ihn entwickeln würde. Für einen ungerechten, aufbrausenden, unausstehlichen, grausamen - für einen einsamen, verletzten, in sich zurückgezogenen Mann von nicht zu leugnender, dunkler Attraktivität.  
  
Sie erreichten die Tür zu ihren Räumen und blieben stehen. Sie zwang sich, ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Severus nickte knapp.  
  
"Eine Selbstverständlichkeit" sagte er. Und, nach einem leichten Zögern: "Ich habe, denke ich, bisher versäumt, mich für Ihre Hilfe zu bedanken."  
  
"Ach, kommen Sie, Professor, eine menschliche Regung?" spöttelte sie wenig überzeugend, während ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Die Antwort kam umgehend, aber anders, als sie erwartet hatte. Er löste ihre Hand aus seiner Armbeuge, hielt sie für einen Moment in seiner und küsste sie formvollendet. Dann verbeugte er sich korrekt und ging.  
  
***  
  
Severus lief in seinem Büro auf und ab wie ein gefangenes Tier. Er konnte nicht schlafen - er schlief sowieso wenig - und sich auf nichts richtig konzentrieren. Ein halb fertiges Rezept für einen Trank lag auf seinem Schreibtisch, die Tinte trocknete noch. Irgendwann hatte er seinen Federkiel hingeworfen und begonnen, sich Gedanken zu machen. Er hätte ihr nicht erlauben sollen, ihn zu berühren. Sie hatte gezögert, natürlich, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war. Die widersprüchlichen Gefühle, die sich in ihren Augen spiegelten, waren für ihn nicht zu übersehen. Sie war leicht zu durchschauen, ihre emotionale Art machte sie verletzlich. Schließlich hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er erinnerte sich auf den Druck ihrer Hand auf seinem Arm und die Art, wie sie ihn beobachtete. Sie fand ihn attraktiv - oder zumindest nicht völlig abstoßend. Allein der Gedanke daran war eine Farce. Sie mochte vielleicht wissen, was er war und das auch akzeptieren, aber es musste ihr auch bewusst sein, dass es ihm nicht möglich war, das, was sie ihm anbot, zu akzeptieren. Er wollte es gar nicht, sagte er sich. Wie sollte er es auch? Eine Aurorin -und ein Todesser? Das war widernatürlich.  
  
Streng rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass sie ihn vor den Schülern in ihrer typischen, impulsiven Art bloßgestellt hatte. Das war natürlich nur aus ihrer Angst um die Kinder geschehen - verständlich aufgrund der Ereignisse in ihrer Vergangenheit. Dennoch, sie war unverschämt und mischte sich in sein Leben ein. Er musste sie loswerden. So schnell wie möglich. Um wieder einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Um nicht an sie denken zu müssen. Um ihr Lächeln nicht vor Augen zu haben. Dieser ganze Unsinn musste sofort aufhören. Was immer sie mit ihm angestellt hatte, es peinigte seinen Körper ebenso stark wie seine Seele. Am vergangenen Abend hätte er gern mehr geküsst als nur ihre Hand. Er wusste, dass er sich hatte gehen lassen, höflich gewesen war, nur um eine Reaktion bei ihr hervorgerufen. Ein weiteres Wort von ihr, eine Regung, und er hätte nicht so leicht gehen können.  
  
Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, kehrte er hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück und griff nach einem Pergament. Er verspürte einen winzigen Stich des Gewissen, als er zu schreiben begann. Doch er kämpfte es problemlos nieder. Das hatte er schließlich jahrelang praktiziert. Es machte ihm nichts aus, Menschen zu verletzen, wenn es sein musste. Mit Maiwen war es nicht anders. Sie musste gehen, damit er wieder atmen konnte.  
  
***  
  
Es war eine Nacht voller beunruhigender Träume gewesen. In den einen sah sie sich und Snape in einer Weise, die sie sich bisher noch niemals in einer derartigen Klarheit hatte vorstellen können. Sie wagte kaum darüber nachzudenken, als sie sich anzog und dann an ihre Frisierkommode setzte. Während sie, ohne es zu merken, beim Frisieren ein paar Haare mehr ausriss als üblich, dachte sie an die andere, realistischere Art von Träumen. Er musste etwas mit seinem Verhalten bezwecken. Aber was? Wusste er, wie er auf sie wirkte? Höchstwahrscheinlich, sie benahm sich auch wie eine verliebte Dreizehnjährige. Sie entschloss sich, auf der Hut zu sein.  
  
Zum Glück hatte sie bis Mittag ausschlafen können, und so entschloss sie sich, in ihr Büro zu gehen und sich von einem der Hauselfen ein arg verspätetes Frühstück servieren zu lassen. Der Weg durch die Flure erschien ihr länger als sonst, zumal ihr einige Schüler, denen sie begegnete, seltsame Blicke zuwarfen. Einige Slytherins lachten unverhohlen hämisch. Maiwen fragte sich, ob vielleicht Potter oder Weasley nicht dichtgehalten hatten, aber sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. An ihrem Büro angekommen, öffnete sie die magisch verschlossene Tür mit einer schnellen Handbewegung und trat ein. Ihr ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich, als sie zum Schreibtisch ging und dort die Post liegen sah, die von einer der Schuleulen gebracht worden war.  
  
Sie hatte das Titelblatt des "Tagespropheten". Und wieder jenes zwei Jahre alte Photo. Der Schock saß tief, als Maiwen den Artikel las. Mit erzwungener Ruhe legte sie, nachdem sie geendet hatte, die Zeitung aus der Hand und verließ ihr Büro. Jedes Wort, das sie mit Lucius Malfoy gesprochen hatte, fand sich dort wieder. Sie war ruiniert. Das erklärt das seltsame Verhalten der Schüler. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie versucht, das Vertrauen der Menschen zurückzugewinnen. Umsonst, alles umsonst. Wegen einer unbedachten Äußerung und dem unglücklich Umstand, dass sie dadurch erpressbar geworden war. Wut wallte in ihr empor, eine solch mörderische Wut, wie sie sie die letzten Jahre nicht mehr verspürt hatte und die bisher nur einmal, während jener Nacht im Verbotenen Wald, zurückgekehrt war. Emotionen, die sie zu der erfolgreichsten Aurorin aller Zeiten gemacht hatten. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass Askaban die Flamme in ihr gelöscht hatte. Doch sie war noch da und brach jetzt hervor. Maiwen wusste, wer verantwortlich war. Und er würde es bereuen. Der Weg in den Kerker hinab verging wie ein Lidschlag. Sie schmetterte die Tür an die Wand, als sie den Klassenraum betrat, und ehe auch nur ein Anwesender begriff, was los, war, hatte sie Snape mit einem Fluch gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert.  
  
"Raus, sofort!" befahl sie den Kindern in einem Ton, den sie von sich gar nicht kannte. Die Erstklässler, die wohl bisher geglaubt hatten, dass Severus Snape der größte Schrecken von Hogwarts war, hatten sich wohl geirrt. Eilig rannten sie aus dem Raum. Snape rappelte sich auf die Beine, benommen, wie es schien. Er schien noch nicht begriffen zu haben, was vor sich ging. Zum Glück hatte sie ihm das wahre Ausmaß ihrer Kräfte verschwiegen, aus Vorsicht und vielleicht auch Bescheidenheit. Nicht, weil sie ihm nicht vertraut hätte. Tatsächlich hatte sie es versucht und es war leichter gewesen, als sie gedacht hatte. Verdächtig leicht. Jetzt zahlte sie den Preis. Mit einer Geste ihrer Hand bewirkte sie, dass Snape gegen die Kerkerwand gepresst wurde, unfähig zu jeglicher Bewegung. Langsam aber sicher schien die Erkenntnis, in welcher Lage er sich befand, in ihm durchzusickern und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich in einer Mischung aus Triumph und Wut.  
  
Maiwen trat zu ihm und sah ihn an. Sie war dumm gewesen und hatte geglaubt, dass seine Bösartigkeit nur eine Maske war. Hatte ihn sogar begehrt und für alles eine Entschuldigung gefunden. Es war, als wäre sie aus einem langen Traum aufgewacht. Dies war die Wirklichkeit. Snape versuchte sich zu befreien, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
"Sie hätten mit dem Artikel warten können, bis Sie auch nur halb so gut sind wie ich. Dann wäre diese Situation für uns beide ein wenig interessanter, Professor. Niemand, der mein Vertrauen missbraucht hat, ist bisher davongekommen." Er antwortete nicht. Für einen kurzen Moment trat ein gequälter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich gedemütigt fühlte. "Ich frage mich nur, wieso ich diese Behandlung Ihrer Meinung nach verdiene. Sagen Sie es mir, Snape! Eine gerechte Strafe für meine Gutgläubigkeit?"  
  
"Maiwen, lass ihn gehen." Dumbledores Stimme erklang hinter ihr. Unbemerkt, wie so oft, hatte der greise Direktor den Kerker betreten. Sie atmete tief durch. "Bitte."  
  
Für eine Sekunde erwog sie, Dumbledore zu überhören und ihre Wut herauszulassen, doch etwas an Snapes Gestalt hielt sie davon ab.  
  
"Sie tun mir leid, Professor", waren die letzten Worte, die sie Snape entgegenschleuderte, nachdem sie ihn aus ihrem magischen Griff befreit hatte und er zu Boden fiel. Sie wirbelte herum und ging zu Dumbledore. Neben dem mächtigen Zauberer blieb sie stehen und sagte kühl: "Meine schriftliche Kündigung liegt heute Abend auf Ihrem Tisch. Ich nehme mir das Recht, bereit jetzt abzureisen." Sie machte einen Schritt, stockte dann noch einmal: "Albus. Ich danke für die zweite Chance. Aber sie war mir wohl nicht vergönnt."  
  
Sie verließ den Kerker. Dumbledore hielt sie nicht auf. Er musste wissen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte.  
  
***  
  
"In den kommenden Tagen wird Remus Lupin eintreffen", verkündete Dumbledore dem versammelten Kollegium. "Er hat sich bereit erklärt, die Stelle von Miss Garet einzunehmen, auch entgegen der Meinung des Ministeriums. Ich möchte ihn an unserer Seite wisse, falls wir schnell handeln müssen." Er sah sich um. "Danke, das war es für heute. Hagrid, Minerva und Severus bleiben bitte." Das Lehrerzimmer leerte sich. Dumbledore blickte auf die noch Anwesenden. Sie schienen zu spüren, dass er etwas Bedeutsames mitzuteilen hatte. "Hagrid", begann er und legte die Arme auf den Rücken. "Hat sich Madame Maxime gemeldet?"  
  
"Ja, das hat sie", bestätigte der Wildhüter und an dem Glitzern in seinen Augen war zu erkennen, dass in dieser Nachricht auch persönliches Interesse mitschwang. "Sieht so aus, als hätte sie bei den Riesen ein paar Erfolge zu verbuchen."  
  
Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. Eine gute Nachricht. Sie mussten Voldemort unbedingt zuvorkommen, was einen Pakt mit den Riesen anging. Hagrid, selbst ein halber Riese ebenso wie Madame Maxime, die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons, der berühmtesten französischen Zauberschule, war der geeignete Mann für die Aktion. Dann wandte er sich an die stellvertretende Schulleiterin:  
  
"Arabella Figg?"  
  
"Hat sich aus dem Ministerium gemeldet. Hat dort noch einiges zu klären und verständigt uns bei wichtigen Nachrichten." Minerva wirkte besorgt. "Sie sagte, dass Cornelius noch immer nicht zur Vernunft gekommen ist."  
  
Dass Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister, ihnen die Unterstützung verweigert hatte, war ein herber Rückschlag für den Kampf gegen die Todesser, die wohl auch in den Reihen der Beamten zu finden waren.  
  
"Man kann nicht alles haben" seufzte Dumbledore. "Gut, ich danke Euch beiden. Severus, wir müssen unter vier Augen reden." Hagrid und Professor McGonagall tauschten einen verständnisvollen Blick. Zwar wussten nur drei Personen, was Maiwen Garet wirklich aus der Schule vertreiben hatte, aber ahnen taten es alle in irgendeiner Weise, zumal sich Snapes Bekanntschaft mit der Mauer in Windeseile herumgesprochen hatte. Es lag wohl auch an der Tatsache, dass Snape durch die Schule wandelte wie die Rache in Person und noch grundloser als sonst Schüler anschrie und Punkte abzog. Und das war auch einer der Gründe, warum Dumbledore mit dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke sprechen musste. Auch jetzt ging wirkte Snape seltsam nervös. "Alles in Ordnung, Severus?"  
  
"Was gibt es?" erkundigte sich der Angesprochene und versuchte, ein möglichst unbeteiligtes Bild abzugeben.  
  
"Wegen des Tranks für Remus Lupin natürlich", erklärte Albus und beobachtete interessiert Snapes Mienenspiel. In unschuldigem Ton schob er eine Frage hinterher. "Was dachte Sie, worüber ich sprechen will?"  
  
Severus Schultern sackten einen Millimeter nach unten, nicht zu bemerken für jemanden, der ihn nicht kannte. Doch für den Schulleiter, der sich noch genau an einen missmutigen, verstockten Elfjährigen namens Snape erinnerte, war es ein Schuldgeständnis.  
  
"Schon gut", sagte Severus kühl. "Ich werde mich um den Trank kümmern, er ist bereit, wenn Lupin eintrifft. Wenn das dann alles war..?"  
  
"Nein", lächelte Dumbledore. "Jetzt habe ich auf einmal Lust, über Miss Garet zu sprechen. Komisch, nicht wahr. Wie komme ich jetzt auf dieses Thema? Ach, ja, ihr Brief."  
  
"Sie hat Ihnen geschrieben? Wo ist sie?" entschlüpfte es Snape und dann zog er ein Gesicht, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Albus nickte nur. Er hatte es ja geahnt, dass hinter den Vorfällen mehr steckte als nur reine Abneigung - einem Gefühl, das Snape 99,9 % aller Menschen entgegenbrachte.  
  
"Mit Ministeriumsworten gesagt: sie räumt auf." Albus legte den Kopf zur Seite. "Die beste Aurorin, die Fudge je hatte. Sie haben sie natürlich nur zu gern wieder aufgenommen." Er seufzte. "Ich frage mich nur, ob das gut ist. Früher war sie äußerst rücksichtslos. Bis der Unfall geschah und sie ihr Leben vollkommen änderte. Sie begann, sich etwas aus den Menschen zu machen und sie nicht in die Kategorien "Gut" und "Böse" einzuteilen." Ein Blick auf Severus während seiner Erzählung genügte Dumbledore, um sich zu überzeugen, dass dieser ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. "Aber genug von Maiwen. Kommen wir doch mal zu Ihnen, Severus. Welcher Teufel hat Sie geritten, diesen Brief an den "Tagespropheten" zu schreiben?"  
  
Sein Tonfall war jetzt nicht mehr spielerisch, sondern sehr ernst. Severus wand sich sichtlich.  
  
"Ich weiß es, ehrlich gesagt, nicht mehr", murmelte er. Albus schüttelte den Kopf. Er kannte das schon. Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren, als dass Snape über Gefühle sprach. Also half er ihm:  
  
"Eine Mischung aus der Wut, dass Sie sie bloßgestellt hat und dass sie mächtiger ist als Sie und der Spannung zwischen Ihnen beiden. Es ist nicht unbemerkt geblieben, dass Sie sich trotz aller Differenzen gut verstanden haben."  
  
"So etwas lasse ich nicht zu und Sie wissen das, Albus", tat Snape den Gedanken knapp und emotionslos ab.  
  
"Eben. Und weil Sie kurz davor waren, gegen Ihre ehernen Prinzipien zu verstoßen, weil Sie sie mochten, musste Maiwen gehen. Damit Sie wieder in Ihr Schneckenhaus zurückkehren und sich einreden konnten, dass Sie es sowieso nicht verdient hätten!!!" Dumbledore ließ sich hinreißen. "Verdammt, diesen Unsinn mache ich jetzt schon Jahre mit! Ich kann Ihre Leidensmiene nicht mehr sehen!" Snapes völlig entgeisterte "Leidensmiene" und die Tatsache, dass der Lehrer einfach aus dem Raum stürmte, bewies dem alten Zauberer, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Leise summend machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Er musste einen Brief schreiben.  
  
***  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Oh, hallo, Professor!" Harry wartet, bis Professor Remus Lupin zu ihm aufschließen konnte. Der allseits beliebte Lehrer, der seit einem Zwischenfall in seiner Kindheit ein Werwolf war, wirkte blass und ausgezehrt. Kein Wunder, dachte sich Harry, denn es war Vollmond und selbst der Wolfsbann-Trank, den Snape für Lupin herstellte, konnte die Nebenwirkungen der nun unterdrückten Metamorphose nicht unterbinden. Gerade hatten die Fünftklässler ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei ihm gehabt. "Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"  
  
"Besser", seufzte Lupin. Man konnte ihn durchaus als einen attraktiven Mann beschreiben, wären da nicht die Sorgenfalten in seinem blassen Gesicht und die grauen Strähnen in seinem braunen Haar gewesen. In gewisser Hinsicht, fand Harry, wirkte Lupin ebenso verlebt wie Severus Snape. Doch da endete die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Männer auch schon. Lupin, der als Vertretung für Miss Garet an die Schule gekommen war, benahm sich stets freundlich und gerecht. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass er nach Hogwarts zurückkommen würde, da er nach Harrys drittem Schuljahr gekündigt hatte. Grund war die Tatsache, dass Snape im Beisein der Schüler "zufälligerweise" erwähnt hatte, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war und bevor die ersten empörten Elternbriefe eingetroffen waren, hatte Lupin das Handtuch geworfen. Die Stelle der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste brachte eben niemandem Glück. "Ich hatte vergessen, Dich zu bitten, mir einmal Deine Unterlagen zu geben. Ich möchte da anknüpfen, wo Eure letzte Lehrerin aufgehört hat."  
  
"Da sollten Sie wohl besser Hermine fragen", schlug Harry vor. "Sie wird auch dieses Jahr wieder Klassenbeste."  
  
"Daran hätte ich nie gezweifelt", Lupin zwinkerte ihm zu. "Aber trotzdem hätte ich gern Dein Heft. Ich möchte aus jedem Leistungsniveau eines haben, um zu wissen, wo ich ansetzen muss. Die von Hermine und Neville habe ich schon."  
  
"Oh, klar, kein Problem." Harry suchte aus den Büchern, die er unter den Arm geklemmt trug, die entsprechenden Schriftrollen hervor. Dabei spähte er über seine Schulter und fragte sich, wohin seine beiden besten Freunde zusammen verschwunden waren. Normalerweise gingen sie immer zusammen in die Pause. "Äh, sagen Sie, haben Sie Ron und Hermine gesehen?"  
  
"Sie sind händchenhaltend in Richtung Hof gegangen, warum?" Um Lupins Lippen zuckte ein Lächeln. "Es sieht ganz so aus, als würde sich da einiges entwickeln." Harry ging ein Licht auf. Also hatten die eifersüchtigen Sticheleien der beiden endlich zu einem Ergebnis gefunden. Nur wusste er nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht. "Und apropos entwickeln. Was ist eigentlich mit Severus los?"  
  
"Wieso?" erkundigte sich Harry verwirrt. "Was sollte denn los sein? Er ist derselbe.". Er blickte wieder über seine Schulter, um sicherzugehen, dass ihn niemand hörte. ".ungerechte Tyrann wie immer."  
  
"Ach, ich dachte nur so", murmelte Lupin. Er und Snape waren seit ihrer Kindheit verfeindet, hatten sich aber bisher immer arrangieren können. Harrys Neugier war geweckt. Auch Hermine hatte erwähnt, dass Snape sich anders verhielt als sonst. Er hatte den Gedanken abgetan, aber wenn es jetzt schon zwei waren, die darauf bestanden, dass der finstere Professor sich geändert hatte, regte ihn das doch zum Nachdenken an.  
  
"Seit er Miss Garet aus der Schule geekelt hat, ist er noch gemeiner als früher", sagte Harry langsam. "In den Unterrichtsstunden spricht er gar nicht mehr, außer er verteilt Punkte. Er kommt nicht zum den Essen."  
  
"Woher weißt Du, dass er sie "herausgeekelt" hat?" Lupin verschränkte die Arme und blickte äußerst interessiert drein. "Es gab doch meines Wissens nach einen diskreditierenden Zeitungsartikel, der sie zur Aufgabe gezwungen hat."  
  
"Das ist doch genau Snapes Art", ereiferte sich Harry. "Das hat er schließlich auch mit Ihnen gemacht. Ich glaube, Snape wollte sich seit dem ersten Tag an ihr rächen, seit sie diese Gewitterwolke über seinen Kopf gezaubert hat... ."  
  
"Was?" fragte Lupin verdutzt und nachdem Harry ihm den Zwischenfall geschildert hatte, warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und fing an, schallend zu lachen. Harry, der so etwas noch nie bei Lupin erlebt hatte, grinste. Nachdem der Lehrer sich wieder beruhigt und eine Lachträne aus den Augenwinkeln gemischt hatte, bemerkte er: "Das muss ihn wirklich mitgenommen haben."  
  
"Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen", bestätigte Harry. "Allerdings haben er und Miss Garet sich später ganz gut verstanden. Wenn man unter "gut verstehen" definiert, dass er ihr nicht den Kopf abgerissen hat für das, was sie getan hat. Na, ja, zum Schluss hat sie ihn vor den Augen einer erste Klasse an die Wand geklatscht."  
  
"Mmh", machte Lupin und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, als Zeichen, dass die Unterhaltung beendet war. "Danke für die Informationen und Deine Unterlagen. War wirklich sehr aufschlussreich."  
  
Er ließ Harry völlig verwirrt stehen, der sich fragte, ob er noch irgendetwas mitbekam, was sich in Hogwarts abspielte.  
  
***  
  
Albus blickte zufrieden auf die Menschen, die um den langen Tisch versammelt waren. In dem uralten Gewölbe tief unter Hogwarts, das kein Schüler jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, hatte sich die Speerspitze des Kampfes gegen Voldemort eingefunden. Hagrid und Madame Maxime saßen am unteren Ende der langen, hölzernen Tafel und unterhielten sich leise. Obwohl Hagrid sich bemühte, ernst auszusehen, war es nicht zu leugnen, wie verliebt er war. Madame Maxime hatte ihre schmelzenden Augen auf Hagrids buschiges Gesicht gerichtet und flüsterte ihm gerade etwas zu, was ihn über und über erröten ließ.  
  
Der Rest der Personen am Tisch war nicht so gut gelaunt. Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall und die anderen Lehrer starrten düster vor sich hin. Sie mussten die Tatsache, dass sie in dieser Konstellation zusammengerufen wurden, als böses Omen deuten. In gewissem Sinne war es auch ein Omen. Wer sich am Ende dieses Abends dem Pakt verpflichten würde, den er, Dumbledore, vorbereitet hatte, dann würde ihr Dasein nie wieder das sein, was es einmal gewesen war. Ihre Familien würden in Gefahr sein ebenso wie ihr eigenes Leben. Er würde es niemandem übel nehmen, wenn er oder sie ausstieg.  
  
"Können wir beginnen?" wollte Snape von ihm wissen. Albus blickte über seine Brillegläser hinweg auf seinen langjährigen Schüler.  
  
"Geduld, Severus", mahnte er. "Wir sind noch nicht vollzählig." Er wies auf die Dutzend Plätze, die noch frei waren. Die Minuten vergingen, zerronnen zäh wie der Sirup auf seinen Lieblingspfannkuchen. Dumbledore verspürte Hunger und nahm sich fest vor, sich später von den Hauselfen ein paar zubereiten zu lassen. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und eine Gruppe von Personen trat ein. Ihre Schritte erklangen hallend auf den Steinen des Bodens und brachen sich an den Wänden des Gewölbes. Allen voran schritt Firenze, ein mächtiger Zentaur, der im Verbotenen Wald lebte. Albus räusperte sich. "Obgleich die meisten ihn schon kennen werden, möchte ich noch einmal kurz vorstellen: Firenze. Er spricht für alle Geschöpfe der Wälder, die ähnlich wie wir bereit beraten haben, wie sie gegen Voldemort vorgehen wollen." Einige kleinere Wesen folgten. Als erster erschien ein kompakter, kleiner Mann mit rotem Bart und ebensolchem Haar, danach ein nach Muggel-Maßstäben hässlicher Gnom mit langen, dünnen Ohren und zum Schluss eine etwa anderthalb Meter große, berückend schöne Frau mit langem, blonden Haaren. "Seth, Abgeordneter des Zwergenvolkes. Sir Gred, Vorsteher der Gringotts-Bank. Unser finanzieller Hintergrund ist zu klären. Miss Alida Fey, Sprecherin der Veela und anderer Naturgeister." Bei der nächsten Gestalt ging ein Raunen durch die Anwesenden. Ein riesiger, schwarzer Hund tapste mit hängenden Lefzen in den Raum, schnüffelte an Remus Lupins Mantel und verwandelte sich vor den Augen der anderen in einen Mann mit zotteligen, schwarzen Haare und wachen Augen, in denen eine Herausforderung blitzte.  
  
"Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren", sagte Sirius Black höflich und ließ sich neben Lupin auf einem Stuhl nieder. Die seit Ewigkeit befreundeten Männer schüttelten sich herzlich die Hände. Severus Snape betrachtete die beiden aus zusammengekniffenen Augen, doch auf Albus Zeichen hin blieb er ruhig. Black galt noch immer als entflohener Schwerverbrecher und seine Unschuld würde erst erwiesen sein, wenn Voldemort und seien Handlanger tot oder gefangen waren.  
  
"Ruhe bitte", bat Dumbledore, um gegen das entstehende Gemurmel anzukommen. "Dies ist Mr. Black, Sie alle werden von ihm gehört haben. Er ist ebenso ein Verbündeter wie Sie alle, und ich erwarte, dass er mit Respekt behandelt wird." Er warf Severus einen scharfen Blick zu. Dies war nicht der Ort, um persönliche Differenzen auszutragen. Dann sah er zur Tür hinüber und musste lächeln. Für einen Augenblick hatte er gedacht, auf diese eine ganze spezielle Einladung würde er keine Antwort erhalten. "Und, last but not least, Miss Maiwen Garet. Sie repräsentiert die uns freundlich gesinnten Auroren und Ministeriumsangehörigen."  
  
Er hatte sie fast ein Vierteljahr nicht mehr gesehen und erschrak bei ihrem Anblick. Es war, als blicke er in die Vergangenheit zurück. Er hatte in dem Tribunal gesessen, das über die Auroren das Urteil gesprochen hatte, zwei Menschenkinder fahrlässig getötet hatten. Maiwen hatte während der Urteilsverkündigung in der Mitte des Saals gestanden, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, einen undurchsichtigen Gesichtausdruck aufgesetzt, hinter dem man den Schmerz nur erahnen konnte, den sie empfinden musste. Sie hatte versucht, das zweite Kind zu retten. Anders als ihr Kollege Derek Lynt, dessen Idee die gedankenlose Zerstörung des Gebäudes gewesen war. Er hatte keinen Finger gerührt und Maiwen irgendwann aus den rauchenden Trümmern der Halle gezogen. Er saß noch in Askaban.  
  
Für eine sehr lange Zeit. Albus hatte gedacht, Maiwen würde nicht zu ihrem früheren Selbst zurückkehren, zu einer Maske aus gleichgültiger Kälte. Sie trug ihre Haare zu einem strengen Zopf gebunden, was ihre dünner gewordenen Züge scharf hervortreten ließ. Die eleganten Kleider waren verschwunden, sie trug eine Kombination aus schwarzen Leder, darüber einen Mantel in derselben Farbe. Ein gespenstisches Abbild der lebendigen, jungen Lehrerin, die vor drei Monaten den Dienst in Hogwarts angetreten hatte. Wenn Albus nicht ihre Briefe gelesen hätte, er wäre überzeugt gewesen, dass sie wieder ganz die Alte war. Ein Blick zu den Lehrern sagte ihm, dass diese ebenfalls fassungslos waren. Nur Severus Snape hatte ein auffälliges Interesse an der Maserung der Tischplatte. Als er doch aufsah und sich sein Blick mit Maiwens kreuzte, die ihm gegenüber Platz nahm, nickte sie ihm kühl zu. Albus seufzte leise. In seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort stand er zwischen verhärteten Fronten. Er brauchte sie nicht auch noch in den eigenen Reihen.  
  
***  
  
Als Voldemort ihn in den Verbotenen Wald rief, atmete Severus tief durch. Er wusste, in diesem Moment war eine Gruppe Auroren, angeführt von Maiwen Garet, auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt. Sie hatten in der Versammlung entschieden, dass das nächste Mal, wenn Maiwen eine Ansammlung böser Kräfte erspürte, gehandelt werden mußte. Vielleicht nicht um Voldemort zu vernichten. Das, so wusste Severus und das wussten auch die anderen, war selbst für eine große Anzahl mächtiger Magier sehr unwahrscheinlich. Aber es kam auf den Versuch an. Wenn es zu einem Kampf kam, dann war es wenigstens möglich, einen Teil der Todesser, die versammelt waren, auszuschalten oder festzunehmen. Dumbledore hatte ihm beschieden, sich zurückzuhalten, um seine Position als Spion nicht zu gefährden. Wenn er anwesend wäre und den Auroren "entkommen" konnte, wäre es durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass sich reorganisierende Todesser die richtigen Schlüsse zogen, wenn er erneut Aufnahme in ihre Gruppe forderte. Seine Abwesenheit wäre im Nachhinein leichter zu erklären. Obwohl er all die Gründe, die er finden konnte, einsah, machte sich das nagende Gefühl in ihm breit, dass es nicht richtig war.  
  
Er dachte an Maiwen und die Entschlossenheit, die sie ausstrahlte. Auch sie versuchte auf ihre Weise gutzumachen, was vor langer Zeit geschehen war. Sie waren sich sehr ähnlich, durch ihre persönliche Schuld dazu bestimmt zu handeln. Doch während sie offen kämpfte, verblieb er im Hintergrund, wartete ab. Warum nur hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie den einzig wahren Weg zur Befreiung beschritt? In all den Jahren seiner Tätigkeit als Dumbledores Spion hatte er sich nur immer tiefer in seine Schuld verstrickt. Natürlich in Dienst der richtigen Sache, aber wie weit konnte er eine Sache unterstützen, die ihn irgendwann unweigerlich vernichten würde?  
  
Er erhob sich aus dem hohen Lehnstuhl, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand, und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. In der Tür seines Büros traf er mit Remus Lupin zusammen.  
  
"Snape", sagte der Professor verblüfft. "Wohin gehen Sie?"  
  
"Das geht Sie nichts an, Lupin", antwortet Severus knapp und ärgerte sich über das wissende Nicken des anderen.  
  
"Verstehe schon. Ich werde Sie nicht aufhalten." Lupin trat beiseite. "Bringen Sie sie heil zurück."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort dränget sich Severus an seinem alten Widersacher und Zwangsverbündeten vorbei und eilte den Gang hinunter und Richtung Innenhof. Die Frage, was Lupin zu wissen glaubte, galt es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu klären. Sobald er in die Nacht hinaustrat und in Richtung des Waldes lief, wurde ihm klar, dass bereits eine Schlacht tobte. Lichtblitze flammten in der Ferne über den abgestorbenen Kronen der Bäume. Ein Brausen lag in der Luft, die erfüllt war von Brandgeruch. Doch während er sich durch das Unterholz kämpfte, wurde das Leuchten schwächer und der Lärm verebbte allmählich. Wenn auch die Stille im Verbotenen Wald stets furchtbar und angsteinflößend war, dieses Mal versprach das Schweigen, das sich alsbald über alles legte, mehr Grauen als je zuvor. Sein eigener Herzschlag schien das lauteste Geräusch zu sein, das Severus hören konnte. Dann eine rasche Bewegung zwischen den Bäumen. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, doch in demselben Moment ertönte eine ihm nur allzu gut Stimme.  
  
"Expelliarmus", befahl Lucius Malfoy, der wie ein Schemen hinter den Bäumen auftauchte und der Zauberstab wurde aus Severus Hand gerissen und flog einem weiteren Todesser in die Hand, der ebenso unvermittelt aufgetaucht war wie Malfoy. Der stapfte mit einem schmierigen Grinsen auf Severus zu. Sein Blondhaar war zerzaust und er blutet aus einer Risswunde an der Schläfe, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, gewohnt arrogant und überheblich aufzutreten. "Was für eine Freude, Sie an diesem schönen Abend auch noch begrüßen zu dürfe, Severus. Der Meister hat einige Fragen über Ihr verspätetes Erscheinen." Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Versuchen Sie nur nicht zu fliehen."  
  
Auf eine Geste hin traten noch andere Todesser zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Sie wirkten angeschlagen, doch alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Severus gerichtet und schienen nicht abgeneigt, sie auch benutzen. Ein Knoten bildete sich in Severus Magen. Er fürchtete nicht um seine eigene Sicherheit. Aber dass Malfoy derart sicher auftrat, konnte nur bedeuten, dass die Auroren versagt hatten. Die Gruppe begleitete ihn in angespanntem Schweigen durch den Wald und je näher sie der Lichtung kamen, desto mehr nahmen die Schäden am Wald zu. Rauchende Krater durchzogen den Erdboden und Severus meinte, zusammengekrümmte, leblose Gestalten im Schatten der Bäume sehen zu können. Als sie schließlich auf die Lichtung traten, fanden sie dort Tote und Verwundete vor, Auroren und Todesser. Die überlebenden Angehörigen des Ministeriums lagen in einer Ecke, von unsichtbaren Fesseln gehalten, von zwei Bewachern argwöhnisch beäugt. Inmitten des Bildes des Grauens stand, schwarz und drohend, gehüllt in einen zerfallenen Umhang, Voldemort mit einigen seiner Jünger. Severus richtet sich unwillkürlich auf und trat mit einem Schritt aus den Reihen seiner Bewacher. Er war unbewaffnet und allein. Jetzt galt es, dem Tode ein weiteres Mal zu entgehen. Er hatte es geschafft und würde es wieder schaffen.  
  
"Mein Lord" sagte er und verbeugte sich kurz. "Ihr wolltet mich sehen?"  
  
"Ahh, Severus Snape, mein treuer Gefährte." Voldemort Augen - die man nicht sah, aber Severus spürte, wie sie ihn durchbohrten und in sein Innerstes zu blicken schienen - richteten sich auf in. "Mich wundert, dass Du zu spät bist. So als habest Du gewusst, dass dies geschieht." Er wies mit einer knochigen Hand in einer alles umfassende Geste auf seine Umgebung.  
  
"Dumbledore hat auf Hogwarts eine Konferenz einberufen und die wichtigsten Kämpfer gegen Euch versammelt. Ich blieb trotz Eures Rufes dort, um Informationen zu sammeln." Die Lüge kam ihm glatt über die Lippen. "Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich tun kann, um Euch meine Loyalität zu beweisen, dann sagt es mir."  
  
"Löblich, löblich", spottete Voldemort kalt. "Nun gut, Du warst bisher immer einer meiner treusten Anhänger. Ich gebe Dir eine Chance." Er winkte und aus dem Wald hinaus traten drei Personen. Zwei Todesser in schwarzen Roben führten zwischen sich eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, die sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Severus bemühte sich um Ruhe, als er Maiwen erkannte, die mit gefesselten Armen vor Voldemort zu Boden gestoßen wurde. Sie fiel auf die Knie, schwankte, doch es gelang ihr, nicht vollends hinzufallen. Ihre Robe war zerrissen und blutbefleckt, und der stumpfe Ausdruck ihrer Augen zeugte von den Schmerzen, die sie hatte. Sie musste während des Kampfes verwundet worden sein. Oder später von Voldemorts Schergen gefoltert. "Du kennst diese Frau, nicht wahr, Severus?"  
  
"Ja", bestätigte er und fing Maiwens gepeinigten Blick auf. "Eine ehemalige Kollegin. Sie ist Eure erklärte Feindin und es ist mir gelungen, Sie aus Hogwarts zu vertreiben. Lucius Malfoy wird es Euch bestätigen."  
  
"Das hat er getan. Ich wünsche von Dir als Beweis Deiner Zuverlässigkeit, dass Du sie tötest."  
  
Er hatte es befürchtet. Es war eine Situation, in der er schon oft gewesen war, und jedes Mal hatte er das getan, was Voldemort von ihm verlangt hatte. Um sich zu retten und seine Position als Dumbledores Verbindungsmann nicht zu gefährden. Jedes Mal aufs Neue. Jedes Mal hatte es ihn ein Stück mehr zerstört. Seine Opfer hatte er nie gekannt, namenlose Muggel und Zauberer. Nun war es Maiwen. Leere erfüllte ihn.  
  
"Ich.brauche meine Zauberstab"; verlangte er, um Zeit zu schinden. Voldemort jedoch hielt den Todesser, der Severus Zauberstab trug, zurück.  
  
"Nein. Ich wäre dumm, wenn ich einem potentiellen Verräter dadurch einen Vorteil verschaffe. Ich will, dass Du sie mit Deine Händen tötest." Die Todesser zogen sich zu einem bedrohlichen Kreis um sie zusammen. Der dunkle Lord verharrte unbeweglich. "Tu es", verlangte er noch einmal. "Oder Du wirst selbst eines langen, qualvolle Todes sterben." Severus trat langsam vor Maiwen, die noch immer auf den Knien lag. Er sah nichts außer ihr von Blut verschmiertes Gesicht und den Ausdruck ihrer Augen, in denen sich Angst spiegelte. Er zog sie auf die Füße, eine Hand umklammerte ihre Oberam, die andere legte er auf ihren Hals. Ihre Haut war kalt, doch er spürte genau die Kraft, die in ihr wohnte und die er bei ihren gemeinsamen Übungsstunden immer wieder gespürt hatte. Ein Teil ihrer Energie floss auf ihn über, doch sie öffnete sich ihm nicht vollständig. Bezwingend sah er sie an, versuchte ihr stumm mitzuteilen, was er vorhatte. Für einige Momente glaubte er, sie würde nicht verstehen. Doch dann fühlte er, wie die Kraft in ihrem Inneren anschwoll und in ihn überging. "Töte sie!" kreischte Voldemort noch einmal. Severus war bereit. Er hob die Hand in Richtung des dunklen Lords und sprach:  
  
"Avada Kevadra!"  
  
Ein mächtiger, grüner Blitz schoss aus seiner Hand, hüllte Voldemort in eine gleißende Wolke. Voldemorts Schrei, ein Laut, in dem sich Agonie und grenzenloser Zorn mischten, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dann verschwand er in dem Licht, das alle Anwesenden zwang, ihren Blick abzuwenden. Maiwen erschlaffte in Severus Griff, so als fehle ihr nun endgültig die Kraft. Das Licht erlosch. Severus zog sie schützend an sich, als die Todesser um sie herum aus ihrem namenlosen Entsetzen erwachten und ihre Zauberstäbe hoben. Dann wurde seine Welt schwarz.  
  
***  
  
Albus Dumbledores gütig lächelndes Gesicht war das Erste, das Severus sah, als er die Augen aufschlug und feststellte, dass er lebte. Der hohe Krankensaal war von hellem Sonnenlicht erfüllt, das sich in den bleiverglasten Fenstern brach. Im Hintergrund eilte Madame Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester der Schule, umher. Die zahlreichen Sichtschirme, die zwischen den Betten standen, gaben einen Hinweis darauf, dass sämtliche Betten belegt waren. Flüsternde Stimmen erklangen, wohl von für Severus nicht sichtbaren Besuchern der anderen Verletzten.  
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das hier noch einmal sehe", brachte Severus hervor und wunderte sich über seine eigene Stimme, die seltsam kratzig klang. "Was ist geschehen?"  
  
Albus legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Der alte Zauberer saß auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und wirkte übernächtigt, aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr erleichtert.  
  
"Remus hat mich verständigt, dass Sie sich auf den Weg in den Wald gemacht haben. Der Verlauf der Ereignisse dort hat mich und die anderen schließlich gezwungen, selbst einzugreifen. Schlimmeres konnte gerade noch verhindert werden."  
  
"Das hätten Sie nicht tun sollen, Albus. Das war zu gefährlich!"  
  
"Mein lieber Junge, das lassen Sie einmal meine Sorge sein." Dumbledore rückte sein Brille zurecht und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. "Ich habe allerdings eine schlechte Nachricht."  
  
Severus erschrak. Die Erinnerungen an den Zwischenfall im Wald überfielen ihn urplötzlich.  
  
"Maiwen?"  
  
"Nein, keine Sorge, sie wird es schaffen. Aber Voldemort.. ." Dumbledore seufzte. "Er ist trotz Ihres Fluchs entkommen, soweit wir das feststellen konnten. Er konnte desapparieren, bevor der Spruch ihn hätte töten können." Severus schloss kurz die Augen und atmete durch. Er hätte sich gewünscht, dass es endlich vorbei war. "Aber genau dies hat Ihnen wohl das Leben gerettet", fuhr der Schulleiter fort. "Die Kraft, die Sie und Maiwen teilten, wurde nicht vollkommen in den Spruch gelegt. Und dieser Rest von Kraft hat Sie beide vor den tödlichen Flüchen der Todesser beschützt." Albus schmunzelte. "Jetzt haben Sie etwas mit Mr. Potter gemeinsam: Sie beide haben den Todesfluch überlebt."  
  
"Rühren Sie nicht in meinen Wunden, Albus", stöhnte Severus, aber er sagte es nicht in dem gewohnt bitteren Ton. Er war erschöpft, aber das seltsame Gefühl des Friedens in ihm war ebenso stark wie seine Müdigkeit. Eine weitere Frage beschäftigte ihn. "Was ist mit den Todessern?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy wurde verhaftet, ebenso wie fünfzehn andere Anhänger Voldemorts. Einige sind entkommen, viele aber auch beim Angriff der Auroren getötet worden." In Dumbledores Gesicht zeichnete sich Kummer ab. Auch wenn die Gefallenen seine Feinde gewesen waren, so waren sie doch Menschen gewesen und Albus zeichnete sich durch seine besondere Güte jedem lebenden Wesen gegenüber aus. "Genug der traurigen Nachrichten. Ich lasse Sie jetzt allein. Cornelius Fudge sitzt in meine Büro und kocht vor Zorn."  
  
"Viel Glück", sagte Severus und schlief wieder ein.  
  
***  
  
Die Feier in der großen Halle war schlicht, aber erhaben. Zu Beginn hielt Albus Dumbledore eine Rede und würdigte die Verdienste jener Zauberer, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen waren.  
  
"Wir müssen uns an sie erinnern ebenso wie an die Taten, die sie vollbrachten", sagte er. Am Lehrertusch schnäuzte sich Madame Sprout und Hagrid wirklich sichtlich mitgenommen. "Man findet selten Menschen, die bereit sind, für die gute Sache einzustehen in der Gewissheit, dass sie diesen Einsatz vielleicht mit dem Leben bezahlen könnten. Liebe Schüler, liebe Lehrer und liebe Gäste, einen Trinkspruch." An den Tischen der Anwesenden streckten sich die Arme mit den gefüllten Pokalen nach oben "Auf die, die heute Abend nicht bei uns sein können." Die Parole wurde wiederholt und die Trinkgefäße stießen klirrend aneinander. Andächtiges Schweigen folgte, die Dumbledore schließlich beendete: "Und nun lassen Sie es sich schmecken."  
  
Wie auf ein geheimes Zauberwort füllten sich die Tische mit einem Festmahl, dessen Gewicht das alte Holz ächzen ließ. Severus beteiligte sich nicht an der Mahlzeit. Er war nicht hungrig, sondern müde und wünschte sich, der ganzen Zeremonie so schnell wie möglich entfliehen zu können. Während sich die anderen an den Speisen gütlich taten, ließ er seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Der Tisch der Slytherins war spärlich besetzt. Die Eltern vieler Schüler saßen in Askaban und so war ihnen sicher nicht nach Feiern zumute. Nur Draco Malfoy saß mit penetranter Boshaftigkeit auf seinem Platz, Crabbe und Goyle neben sich. Er starrte ihm entgegen und dieser Blick besagte, dass sie jetzt Feinde waren.  
  
Zunächst hatte man in der Schule nicht viel über den Zwischenfall im Wald erfahren, lediglich, dass dort ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte, in dessen Verlauf sich alle Lehrer und Besucher der Schule in den Verbotenen Wald aufgemacht hatten und eine Gruppe Todesser aufgegriffen worden war. Doch Severus vermutete, dass den inzwischen Slytherins durch irgendwelche Verbindungen zu den Entkommenen die ganze Geschichte zugekommen war. Schade eigentlich. Er war gern der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, denn dort entwickelte sich eine Gruppe der besten Magier, die er je gekannt hatte. Er schätzte sogar den feindseligen Ton, der in Slytherin vorherrschte. Die Jungen und Mädchen mussten so früh wie möglich lernen, dass man sich auf nichts und niemanden in der Welt verlassen konnte. Draco konnte er ganz gut leiden, auch wenn sein Vater ein mörderischer Bastard war.  
  
Sein Blick glitt weiter zu Tisch der Gryffindors. Neben Harry Potter hockte, wie ein übergroßer Schüler, Sirius Black, der mit gestutzten Haaren, ohne Bart und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf positive Resonanz zu stoßen schien. Potters Pate war von allen Vorwürfen befreit worden, da man Peter Pettigrew festgenommen und dieser gestanden hatte, Harrys Eltern an Voldemort verraten zu haben. Schade drum, dachte sich Severus grimmig. Er hatte Black nie leiden können. An ihre letzte Begegnung erinnerte sich Severus ungern, da er danach mit brennenden Kopfschmerzen aus einer Ohnmacht erwacht war.  
  
Irgendwann neigte sich das Essen dem Ende zu und Dumbledore kündigte an, dass die Schüler gern noch etwas in der Halle verbleiben durften, während der Nachtisch aufgetragen wurde. Die Tische wurden zur Seite geschoben, auf einem von ihnen erschienen hohe Becher mit Eis und Früchten, auf die sich die Schüler begierig stürzten. Bald erklang leise Unterhaltung aus den sich bildenden Gruppe. Sirius Black war wieder heiß umkämpft ebenso wie die Vertreterin der Veela, die von Siebtklässlern umringt war. Der Zwerg führte mit Hagrid ein Gespräch über Steinmetzkunst und betrank sich nebenbei. Dumbledore und McGonagall plauderten leise. Severus verzog den Mund. Alles pflegte seine zwischenmenschlichen Bindungen. Er fand das lächerlich.  
  
Eine kleine Tür im hinteren Bereich der Halle öffnete und herein kam Remus Lupin, der beim Essen gefehlt hatte. An seinem Arm ging Maiwen, die ein Kleid in einem auffälligen Rot trug. Es stand ihr ausgezeichnet. Obwohl man ihr ansehen konnte, dass sie noch nicht wieder völlig gesund war, ging ein Leuchten von ihr aus, das nichts mit der Farbe ihrer Kleidung zu tun hatte. Während Remus sie durch den Saal zu der Gruppe um Potter, Granger, Weasley und Black führte, ruhten mancherlei Augen auf ihr. Selbst die Veela blieb für einen Moment unbeachtet, bis sie ihr blondes Haar zurückwarf und lautstark verkündete, sie würde nun zu Bett gehen, was einen Sturm der Entrüstung bei ihren Bewunderern auslöste. Severus hörte, wie Professor Flitwick bewundernd seufzte und seinem Sitznachbarn, Professor Vector, zuraunte, dass Maiwen die wohl schönste Frau des Abends war. Reichlich übertrieben, sagte sich Severus und sah wieder zu ihr herüber. Dass sie mit der Gryffindor-Rasselband freundschaftliche Kontakte pflegte, war ihm gleichgültig und Lupin konnte er auch noch akzeptieren. Er und Maiwen waren schließlich Lehrer desselben Faches und hatten sicher eine Menge Erfahrungen auszutauschen. Nur dass Sirius Black seine weißen Zähne blitzen ließ und Maiwen ansah, als sei sie ein besonders hübsch verpacktes Geschenk, machte ihn dann doch unruhig. Man konnte nie wissen, was Black als nächstes plante. Schon während ihrer Schulzeit war er derjenige gewesen, der andere immer in die größten Schwierigkeiten stürzte. Severus erhob sich und strebte durch die Halle auf die Gruppe zu. Zufrieden registrierte er, wie die Schüler besorgte Blicke tauschten. Zum Glück schienen sie ihn nicht für einen besseren Menschen zu halten, bloß weil er im Wald gewesen war und gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte.  
  
"Guten Abend", sagte er bemüht höflich. "Miss Garet, dürfte ich Sie sprechen? Allein?"  
  
Maiwens lachende Augen richteten sich auf ihn und der Ausdruck änderte sich auch nicht, als sie Lupins Arm losließ und sich bei ihm einhängte, so wie sie es schien einmal getan hatte. Es sah so aus, als wäre ihr gerechtfertigter Groll gegen ihn verflogen. Darüber war er erleichtert, bevor sein Gedächtnis ihn darauf hinwies, dass ihm irgendeine Form ihrer Zuneigung eigentlich gar nicht zusagen sollte. Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und bemerkte Remus Lupins wissendes Grinsen. Die Frage, was dieser zu wissen glaubte, würde er klären, sobald er Maiwen aus Blacks Reichweite gebracht hatte.  
  
"Natürlich, Professor Snape", sagte Maiwen und grüßte in die Runde. "Bis später, Remus, Sirius." Sie zwinkerte den jugendlichen Gryffindors zu. Sirius Black wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert und als er an Severus vorbei in Richtung der Lehrertafel ging, flüsterte er leise:  
  
"Vorsicht, Snape."  
  
Severus beschloss, den ehemaligen Flüchtling nicht weiter zu beobachten, sondern führte Maiwen zur Seite. Die Art, in der sie sich auf seinen Arm stützte, gab ihm Grund zur Besorgnis.  
  
"Wenn Sie sich nicht wohlfühlen, sollten Sie sich in die Krankenstation begeben", schlug er vor. Maiwen schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Mir geht es gut. Ich werde morgen früh abreisen und möchte meinen letzten Abend nicht im Bett verbringen."  
  
"Sie reisen ab?" Er konnte gerade noch höfliches Interesse in seine Stimme legen, sonst hätte sie gemerkt, dass ihn diese Nachricht betroffen machte. Während der zwei Tage, die er seit seiner Entlassung aus Madame Pomfreys Obhut allein zugebracht hatte, war es nicht zu verhindern gewesen, dass er viel über sie nachdachte.  
  
"Ja, zuerst nach London und dann weiter nach Cornwall. Meine Großeltern haben dort ein Haus. Sie bedrängen mich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit, einmal Urlaub bei Ihnen zu machen." Severus lauschte ihrer Erklärung nur mit halbem Ohr. Zuviel andere Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Erst als ihre Hand leicht seine Schulter berührte, kehrt er in die Realität zurück. "Ist etwas, Professor Snape?"  
  
"Nein, nichts. Sie gestatten, dass ich Sie wieder zu Ihren Freunden zurückgeleite?" Er hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis zu gehen. Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, sie Sirius Black auszuliefern.  
  
"Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich jetzt wirklich schlafen gehe. Würden Sie mich begleiten?" Sie sah wirklich blass und erschöpft aus und er konnte ihren Wunsch nicht ausschlagen, obwohl ihm die Erinnerung an eine ähnliche Situation riet, abzulehnen. "Ich wohne in einem Gästezimmer im Westflügel." Sie verließen die große Halle und Severus fühlte, wie sich einige Blicken in seinen Rücken bohrten. Solange sich Black nicht entschied, Blicke gegen Messer zu tauschen, war es ihm herzlich egal. Er sah auf Maiwen hinunter - wieso fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, wie klein sie war? Ihre Anspannung, die sie die Tage vor dem Kampf befallen hatte, war verschwunden, er erkannte es an der Art, wie sie sich bewegte und wie sie sprach. Er wusste eigentlich immer, was sie gerade tat und fühlte. Das hatte er schon getan, bevor er sie vertrieben hatte. Und das war wohl einer der Gründe gewesen, weshalb er es nicht mehr ertragen hatte, sie um sich zu haben. "Wie geht es Ihnen, Professor? Sie scheinen sich von den Flüchen bemerkenswert gut erholt zu haben."  
  
"Mir geht es gut." Einsilbigkeit hatte ihm aus manchen unangenehmen Situationen geholfen. Und dies war eine. Maiwen, die wahrscheinlich gar keine Antwort erwartet hatte, sprach weiter.  
  
"Als ich im Krankensaal aufwachte, hatte ich das Gefühl, als wäre mir eine Last von der Größe der Erde von den Schultern genommen worden", erklärte sie und sah ihn unverwandt an. "Ich habe mein Möglichstes gegeben, um meiner Berufung zu folgen. Ich bin an meine Grenzen gelangt. Mein Streben hätte mich fast mein Leben gekostet. Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich überlebt. Ich sehe es als Zeichen. Dass mir vergeben wurde und ich aufhören kann, mich selbst dem Ruin entgegenzutreiben." In ihrem Tonfall lag eine Bitte, so etwas wie eine Rettungsleine, die sie ihm hinwarf. Er konnte sagen, dass es ihm ähnlich ging wie ihr. In gewissem Sinn war es auch so. Er würde nie wieder ein Todesser sein. Seine Möglichkeit zur Buße war ihm genommen worden. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr war er nicht bereit, sich selbst zu verzeihen. Die Welt konnte es. Nur er nicht.  
  
Schweigen durchquerten sie die Korridore und irgendwann blieb Maiwen vor einer Tür stehen.  
  
"Hier ist es also", sagte Severus, nur um etwas zu sagen. "Ich wünschen Ihnen Glück für Ihre Reise."  
  
Maiwen schien nach Worten zu ringen. Doch sie blieb stumm und irgendwann sackten ihre Schultern herab, so als habe sie es aufgegeben.  
  
"Danke sehr." Sie lächelte ein wenig gequält. "Nun, dann werde ich mich jetzt verabschieden. Leben Sie wohl.Severus."  
  
Er wollte sie festhalten, als sie sich zur Tür drehte und sie öffnete, wollte ihr erklären, warum er den Brief an die Zeitung geschrieben hatte oder warum er sie im Verbotenen Wald mit seinem Körper abgeschirmt hatte. Aber kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Er war allein.  
  
Epilog  
  
Maiwen ließ das Buch sinken, das sie seit Minuten anstarrte, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu lesen. Regen peitschte über die Klippen, deren Schemen sie durch die gläsernen Wände des Wintergartens sehen konnte und prasselte auf die Fenster, als wolle er sie eindrücken. Die dunklen Wolken schienen sie zu verfolgen, im eigentlichen wie auch im übertragenen Sinne. Sie konnte nicht aufhören, an Hogwarts zu denken, an Severus und das, was zwischen ihnen geschehen waren - auch wenn es ein außenstehender Beobachter als "nichts" beschrieben hätte. Er hätte nur ein Wort sagen müssen. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ihm das Handeln zu überlassen. Sie hatte so oft Zeichen gesetzt, die er nicht missverstehen konnte. Er hatte sie bemerkt, dessen war sich Maiwen sicher. Aber sie konnte eben nicht sicher sein, was er empfand. Albus hatte in seinen Briefen versucht, ihr Severus Verhalten zu erklären, aber selbst er konnte nicht wissen, was im Inneren dieses Mannes wirklich vorging. Wenn er nur ein Wort gesagt, sich überwunden hätte, wäre deutlich geworden, dass er sich geändert hatte, dass er die selbsterrichtete Mauer um sich herum einreißen konnte. Ein Wort, und sie wäre geblieben.  
  
Die Stimme ihrer Großmutter erklang aus der Küche zu ihr herüber und rief sie zum Essen. Maiwen legte das Buch beiseite und verließ den Wintergarten. Der Sturm vor den Fenstern tobte weiter. 


End file.
